One Purpose
by SkylarOakenshield
Summary: Skylar didn't know why she was dropped into Middle Earth, but she made a purpose for herself. To be sure that the three sons of Dürin don't lose their lives. The advantage being of course, she's not from Middle Earth. Fully expecting not to survive the Battle of the Five Armies, how will she react when a Dwarf King falls for her? Thorin/OC please be nice, retrying a Hobbit fanfic!
1. Chapter 1

**One Purpose**

**So I'm taking another shot at a hobbit fanfiction, because I hated my other one. So I'll take another swing at it and see how it goes, I'm going to make the best effort to keep characters in character but please don't flame me for any OOCness! **

**This is a Thorin/OC. My OC is named Skylar, she is twenty years old and has black hair. She wields a dwarvish blade and other details will be explained as the story goes! It will follow the plotline of the movies and I'll stick as close as I can. **

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkiens work! I only own my OC and this fanfic so please leave this fanfic in my ownership! Please review, favorite and follow! No flames please but constructive criticism is welcomed!**

**Enjoy!**

The black haired young woman strode along the path, watching as the grass around her was slowly greening. She was getting closer to the Shire. She stood just over five foot with shoulder length black hair with bangs that swept slightly over one eye and half of her hair pulled up. A dwarvish blade was strapped to her side, it always seemed to suit her better.

Skylar kept her left hand on the handle of her sword, gripping it tightly, a habit she had developed along the way. Every year at this time Skylar made a trip to the Shire to visit her good friend Bilbo Baggins.

Of course the real reason for her visits was to see if it was finally the time that the Company of Thorin Oakenshield would be feasting in his lovely home. Ever since Skylar had been plopped into Middle Earth, for reasons still unknown to her, she made it her mission to tag along on the quest and make certain that a certain three sons of Dürin would keep their lives to themselves.

Maybe it was selfish for her to plan this out, but a part of her found that she didn't care. Skylar knew she had the power to change things for the better and she had full intentions to do just that.

Other than that she'd really just enjoy being in the company of the dwarves, she had always gotten along with the ones she had met along the way.

As the time passed along with Skylars thoughts, so did the sunlight. By the time she reached the main populace of the Shire it was dusk. Bringing her attention back to the world around her, Skylar smiled at the few hobbits she passed outside. Her chest tightened slightly when she heard a pair of familiar voices in the distance.

"Fi we've been here before!" A voice exclaimed and Skylar immediately identified it as Kili.

"Well you're the one who said we should go right Ki! Maybe we should ask someone for directions?" The other one said who was of course Fili.

"Who is there to ask? No ones out here!" Kili said in a distressed tone," I'm sure Dwalin's there by now so there goes the bet!"

"Don't worry Ki, you didn't bet that much anyways," Fili said brushing his brother off.

"Hey now this was a bet we made together!" Kili said and his brother laughed.

"I know I was just trying to rile you up," Fili said with a chuckle.

"Yeah well- Hey! Maybe we can ask her!" Kili suggested and Skylar realized that Kili was pointing at her.

Her mouth twitched from keeping a smile from her lips before she spoke," Hello, can I help you?"

"Yes, we're looking for the home of Mr Boggins!" Kili said with a grin.

A snort of laughter escaped her lips, what her best friend would say if she was here," Mr Baggins house, it just so happens I'm on my way there as well, so you can follow me there if you want."

"That would be great and oh, I don't think we introduced ourselves, Fili at your service," Fili said with a slight bow.

"And Kili, at your service," Another bow.

"Skylar, at your service," She said giving them a bow as well.

She nodded her head in the direction of the hobbit hole belonging to Bilbo.

"So you're heading to Mr Baggins house as well, will you be joining us on our quest?" Fili asked as both him and his brother came up on either side of her.

"As a matter a fact I will be, though Gandalf doesn't know yet," Skylar said, muttering the last part with a slight laugh.

"You know Gandalf?" Kili asked.

Skylar glanced at him and nodded," Yeah, I met him a couple years ago and he's been helpful, I'd be pretty lost if he didn't help me out."

"Well we were all surprised when we found out about the quest but it'll be great if we succeed," Kili said with a grin.

Skylar nodded," Yes it will Kili."

They finally arrived at the home of Bilbo Baggins. As they walked up to the door Skylar noticed the familiar mark on the door.

"This is the place, the mark that Gandalf left is there," Fili said pointing at the mark.

She hummed in agreeance and brought her hand up to knock on the door. The door opened and Skylar could faintly hear Dwalin and Balin speaking inside the hobbit hole.

Bilbo's eyes brightened up when he looked upon her," Skylar, how wonderful to see you and- Who's that?"

"Fili-"

"And Kili."

"At your service," They said in unison before bowing.

"You must be Mr Boggins!" Kili said with his usual grin.

"Right," Bilbo said with an exasperated look on his face as he sighed," Come in."

Skylar walked in a smiled at Bilbo as she unclipped her black cloak and hung it up along with her sword. She smiled and chuckled as she heard the conversation going on between Kili, Fili and Bilbo. Skylar walked through a walkway into the open front room where a fire was blazing in the hearth.

Her hand trailed along the wall until she was standing in front of the blaze. Skylar turned her head when she felt another presence in the room. A smile formed on her face as she looked at Bilbo who sat in a chair, rubbing a hand over his face.

Skylar walked over to him and kneeled down next to the hobbit, a hand placed on his back gently," Don't work yourself into a dither Bilbo, everything will be fine."

"What do you mean fine?! I don't understand what their doing in my house!" Bilbo exclaimed exasperatedly.

"Hey," Skylar said turning the chair swiftly and placing her hands on Bilbo's shoulders," Just trust me about this. You trust me, don't you Bilbo?"

He sighed and nodded his head.

"So just know that-"

A loud knock sounded at the door.

Bilbo grumbled irritably and stood to stomp to the door," There's nobody home! Go and bother somebody else! If this is some clot heads idea of a joke, I must say it is in poor taste."

Skylar leaned her head over just in time to see the rest of the dwarves topple through the door. The smile never left her face as she watched Bilbo.

His face went slack as he looked up and saw the old wizard," Gandalf."

Gandalf said nothing as the dwarves all got up and introduced themselves before scuttling off to help with dinner. After they were all gone Bilbo shot Gandalf a displeased look before he went off to make sure the dwarves didn't do anything too crazy.

Skylar sat in the chair that was previously occupied by Bilbo and put her feet up on the table before Gandalf came over to her. She looked up and saw the mildly surprised look on his face.

"Don't look so surprised old man," Skylar said looking up at him," You knew I'd come."

"Yes, so it seems," Gandalf said quietly," And you are sure that you wish to come?"

Skylar gave a dip of her head," You know I have to come Gandalf, I have things I must be sure to change."

"Very well, I shall explain your presence to the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf said bringing a hand up to stroke his beard lightly before they both jumped slightly from the loud noises coming from the dining room," I shall go and join the company, do you wish to join?"

"No, I'll wait till they're all done with their burping and food fighting," Skylar said with a laugh.

Gandalf chuckled before he headed out of the front room and back into the dining room with the dwarves. Skylar smiled to herself,_ this is surreal_, she thought.

Skylar opened one of the pockets of her jacket and pulled out her small pipe. She snatched a match off of the table and lit the pipe before leaning back and enjoying the mixture of crickets chirping and the clamor of dwarves in the other room.

Her eyes opened when she heard steps and she averted her gaze to see Bilbo coming in with a bowl and mug," I thought you'd still like something to eat."

"Oh, thanks Bilbo, you...you didn't have to bring me anything," Skylar said removing her feet from the table and setting her pipe down.

Bilbo scoffed," I couldn't possibly leave one of my friends and guests to starve now could I?"

"Well, you already had your hands full with the dwarves," She replied picking up the spoon that was in the bowl and taking a sip of the soup that was brought to her.

"They clearly didn't need me to cater them, they've cleared out my pantry, trailed mud all over the carpet and you wouldn't believe what's happened to my plumbing in the short time they've been here!" Bilbo ranted before sitting down in the chair next to her.

Skylar laughed heartily and took a drink from her mug," You brought me ale?"

"Yes, I know that you like it," Bilbo said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Well thanks for dinner and the ale Bilbo, go on back to everyone else, I'll be in there in a moment," Skylar told him as she quickly ate her soup.

After Bilbo left the room she finished her soup and relit her pipe before heading towards the dining room. As she walked through the hallway she saw and heard Bilbo giving Gandalf the same complaints he gave her. Skylar quickly went to the entrance of the dining room and leaned against the wall.

Holding her mug in one hand and her pipe in the other she just stood there and watched everyone until a voice brought her out of her reverie.

"Excuse me miss?" The voice said and Skylar looked to see that Balin was speaking to her," Might I asked who you are?"

"Oh, I'm Skylar, at your service," Skylar said with a smile.

"Balin, at yours," He replied," Are you going to be coming along with us as well?"

"Yes, I will be actually," She said before putting her pipe to her lips for a moment before pulling it back to let a puff of smoke out.

Balin nodded at her and she turned away to see Ori approaching Bilbo.

"Excuse me, sorry to interrupt, but what should I do with my plate?" Ori asked tentatively.

Fili came up to him and plucked the plate out of his hand," Give it to me Ori."

And so it began with the first throwing of the plate from Fili to Kili and the sound of feet stomping on the ground underneath the table.

Skylar watched with amusement as Fili bounced a bowl on his elbows before chucking it to his brother.

Once the clashing of silverware started Bilbo started to dither more," Can you not- You'll blunt them!"

"Oh ye hear that lads! He says we'll blunt the knives," Bofur said to the company before the sound of Kili's voice came in.

_Blunt the knives bend the forks_

_Smash the bottle and burn the corks_

_Chip the glasses and crack the plates_

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

_Cut the cloth, tread the fat_

_Leave the bones on the bedroom mat_

_Pour the milk on the pantry floor_

_Splash the wine on every door!_

_Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl_

_Pound them up with a thumping pole_

_And when you've finished if they are whole,_

_Send them down the hall to roll!_

In a way it was chaos but it was organized chaos. She smiled and laughed as she heard the time emitting from Bofur's flute and Balin's face as he continued the flow of dishes back to Fili.

_That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!_

Skylar joined in with the laughter as Bilbo pushed through the dwarves to see the dishes stack perfectly on the table. The laughter stopped immediately when there was a thumping knock on the door.

Gandalf was quiet when he spoke," He is here."

Skylar knew exactly who it was and suppressed the fangirl that still dwelled within her. She held her breath as the old wizard seemed to go in slow motion towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Okay so first chapter had only been up for like four hours and I'm already getting followers and a review! Cookies to all my followers and favoriters! And a special thanks to my first reviewer, Dragonheir-Keeper! Thanks so much! Also I'm not sure how consistent my updating will be but I'm going to do my absolute best! If I start taking to long, just PM me and tell me to stop being lazy!**

**Thanks again and here's chapter two, remember to review, favorite and follow, all that good stuff! :D**

**Always remember as well that sadly I don't own anything from the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fanfic so please let's keep it like that!**

After time finally unfroze, everything seemed to suddenly go forward as Skylar found herself standing in front of the door when Gandalf opened it slowly. Thorin Oakenshield stood on the other side and Skylar swallowed thickly as he turned his head to look at the gray-haired wizard.

"Gandalf. I thought you said this place would be easy to find, I lost my way twice," Thorin spoke as he entered the hobbit hole and unclipped his cloak," I wouldn't have found it at all had it not been for that mark on the door."

A silent snort of laughter came from her as she listened to everyone, _the line of Dürin everyone,_ she thought as she observed the soon to be King Under the Mountain before her.

Of course as any self respecting hobbit fangirl would be, she found Thorin attractive, in fact she found all the sons of Dürin to be attractive. But she always had a soft spot for Thorin. Then again she knew this was reality and reality wouldn't work like a storybook ending.

Bilbo's complaint pulled her from her thoughts and thankfully her staring as well," Mark? There's no mark on that door it was painted a week ago!"

"There is a mark, I put it there myself," Gandalf said to Bilbo in a tone that spoke as if he was trying to calm the hobbit," Bilbo Baggins I'd like you to meet the leader of our company, Thorin Oakenshield."

Thorin took a step towards Bilbo with his hands folded together and an observant look in his eyes," So, this is the hobbit? Tell me Mr Baggins have you done much fighting?"

"Pardon me-"

"Axe or sword, what is your weapon of choice?" Thorin continued on, not bothering to listen to Bilbo's inquisition.

Bilbo seemed to gain a bit of confidence after that question and held himself a bit higher," Well I do have some skill at conkers if you must know but I...fail to see why that's...relevant."

Thorin made an amused chuckle after Bilbo's answer," Thought as much, he looks more like a grocer than a burglar."

As Thorin turned to head towards the dining room he caught sight of Skylar and stopped in his tracks, looking over her carefully.

He raised an eyebrow slightly," And who might you be, if I may ask."

"Skylar, at your service," She said still keeping her respectful self even as her heart pounded loudly.

"She is a last minute addition to the company Thorin, I told her about the quest when we first planned it," Gandalf said shifting his glance to her for a moment," She will make a fine addition to the company."

"Really? And tell me Miss Skylar what could you possibly bring to this quest? I see you carry a dwarvish blade but yet you are not a dwarf," Thorin said taking his gaze from Gandalf and back to Skylar. She saw his eyes flick down to the blade at her side, after she had taken it off she decided she felt better keeping it on. She trusted everyone but she wasn't sure if things would change with her presence.

"I have dedicated the past two years of my life to learning how to fight, as for the dwarvish blade, it has always suited me better," Skylar said telling herself to not be off put by Thorin's doubt," I learned to fight with a blade from a ranger up north known as Strider. I can fully take care of myself."

Thorin pursed his lips slightly for a moment before speaking again," And why pray tell do you wish to come on this quest, it will be dangerous, especially for you."

Skylar narrowed her eyes and spoke in a hard tone," I know full well that it will be dangerous Thorin Oakenshield."

She bit her tongue and told herself that this wasn't home and that you can't always say what you wish," I simply want to help you get your home back, is that such a problem?"

He sighed deeply and dipped his head," Then I will not refuse help that is being handed to me. Welcome to the company."

Skylar gave him a small smile and she saw one flash across his for a moment before heading towards the dining room. After everyone had squeezed back into their seats Skylar retook her spot against the entry way and listened as the dwarves question Thorin about his meeting.

"So, what news from the meeting in Ered Luin? Did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye. Envoys from all seven kingdoms," Thorin replied with a slight nod.

"And what did the dwarves of the Iron Hills say? Is Dain with us?" Dwalin asked his hands folded together as he looked upon Thorin.

"They...will not come," Thorin replied with a disappointed look on his face.

The dwarves murmured complaints to themselves after Thorins words and he continued on," They say this quest is ours and ours alone."

Thorin lifted his mug to his mouth to take a drink and Skylar noticed Bilbo standing behind Gandalf. It was certainly true that hobbits could go unseen by most. He looked around curiously after Thorins last words.

"You're, going on a quest?" Bilbo asked in a tentative tone.

Gandalf glanced back at Bilbo, almost as if he himself didn't know he was there," Eh, Bilbo my dear fellow, let us have a little more light."

Bilbo made a noise of acknowledgement and stepped out of the room momentarily to get a candle. As he did so Skylar saw Gandalf pull the folded map out of his robe and slowly start to unfold it as he spoke.

"Far to the east," He began and everyone seemed to lean towards the spot the map was laying. Skylar stepped forward and placed a hand on the table so she too could look at the map," Over ranges and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

It was in this moment that while looking upon the map, Skylar realized she was leaning partially over Thorin. She noticed him glance at her with his usual 'leave me alone' expression, so she leaned back as to put some space between them. Skylar was mostly over the fangirling now and didn't want to ruin a chance at hopefully a friendship with him.

Her eyes averted to Bilbo who was holding a candle over the map as he read the map slowly," The Lonely Mountain."

"Aye, Oin has read the portents and the portents say it is time," Gloin said to the group, glancing at his brother.

Oin continued on with the explanation his brother had begun," Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain, as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end."

A darkness seemed to flutter through the air when Oin spoke of Smaug, even so anonymously. The mention of the dragon did spark the attention of the hobbit in the room though.

"Um, what beast?"

Skylar resisted the urge to let her face contort into a deadpanned look when Bofur didn't even think twice about describing Smaug.

"Oh that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age," Bofur took a moment before continuing on with his description," Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks. Extremely fond of precious metals."

Bilbo cut him off suddenly, looking mildly pale at the speaking about the beast," Yes, I know what a dragon is."

Skylar jumped slightly at the sudden screech of a chair as Ori stood up suddenly," I'm not afraid, I'm up for it. I'll give 'em a taste of dwarvish iron right up his jacksie!"

Skylar couldn't suppress a laugh anymore when Dori scolded him and pulled him back into his seat, he's such a mother hen, she thought.

After she opened her eyes that she didn't realize she closed, she looked to see that majority of the dwarves were looking at her," Yes?"

Thorin cocked his head at her slightly," What was so funny?"

"Oh, nothing, I was just thinking about something. Don't mind me, really," Skylar said, hoping that they didn't think she was laughing about the whole dragon incident.

They all just shrugged and went back their conversation. Balin looked around at everyone as he spoke," The task would be difficult with an army behind us, but we number only thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest."

The dwarves were outbursting slightly from Balin's words as they obviously took it offensively. The arguing was cut off abruptly when Fili's voice stopped everyone's voices.

"We may be few in numbers, but were fighters! All of us! To the last dwarf!" Fili encouraged and it seemed to work, especially when Kili pointed out a fact that wasn't true but it seemed to make the dwarves even more hopeful.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time!" Kili said with a grin and Skylar winced at the false statement. Also at the fact that Gandalf would have to deal with the repercussions, though not serious by any means.

"Oh, well, no. I wouldn't say-" Gandalf begun but was cut off by Dori.

"How many then?" Dori inquired insistently.

"What?" Gandalf replied looking towards Dori.

"Well how many dragons have you killed?" Dori said explaining his question more.

Gandalf's only reply was a sputtered cough that was followed by a few puffs of smoke that had come from his pipe.

Dori clearly wasn't accepting this answer and it caused everyone else to start arguing again," Well go on give us a number!"

The noise in the room went from inside voices to full on yelling at each other loudly. Wow, these dwarves really are stubborn, Skylar thought as she watched them argue for the moment.

Bilbo tried to speak up and stop the yelling but Skylar knew there was only one person who could make everyone cease their yelling.

Thorin yelled something in Khuzdul that she couldn't understand but it seemed to have the perfect effect on the dwarves, shoving them back into their seats immediately.

Thorin waited but a moment before speaking himself," If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too? Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen for sixty years. Eyes look east to the mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while other claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor?"

Cheering erupted throughout the dwarves and Skylar glanced at Bilbo who was standing awkwardly in the doorway. She whipped her head back towards the group when the cheering stopped suddenly as Balin ceased their cheering.

"You forget, the front gate is sealed," He stated to the group and all their faces fell slightly," There is no way into the mountain."

Skylar looked to Gandalf as she knew he'd have better news," That, my dear Balin, is not entirely true."

Though she couldn't see Thorins eyes she knew that they were looking at Gandalfs hand as he revealed the key to the hidden mountain door.

Thorin spoke softly, almost distantly," How came you by this?"

Gandalf looked at Thorin and gave him the answer," It was given to me by your father. By Thrain. For safekeeping. It is your now."

It was placed in Thorin's hand and he held it as if it was going to disappear.

Fili's voice was the first to cut the silence again," If there is a key...there must be a door."

_The line of Dürin once again everyone,_ Skylar thought to herself with a smile.

Gandalf gave a nod to Fili, deeming him correct before he gave a further explanation," These runes speak of a hidden passage to the Lower Halls."

Kili got a cheeky grin on his face a put a hand on his brother's shoulder, squeezing lightly," There's another way in."

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed," Gandalf sighed heavily before continuing on," The answer lies hidden somewhere here on this map, and I do not have the skill to find it. But, there are other in Middle Earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great of stealth and no small amount of courage."

Gandalfs gaze averted to Bilbo momentarily before going on," But if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar," Ori piped in to the group.

Bilbo made a noise of agreeance before he spoke," Hmm, a good one too. An expert I'd imagine."

"And are you?" Gloin asked Bilbo leaning forward slightly.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked after looking around himself and at Skylar.

Oin laughed and looked around at the group," He said he's an expert! Hey-ey!"

Bilbo immediately attempted to shut down the false information," Me? No. No, no, no. I'm not a burglar. I've never stolen a thing in my life."

Skylar watched Bilbo carefully and didn't like how much he accepted the doubt from everyone, starting with Balin.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr Baggins," Balin said with a slight nod," He's hardly burglar material."

His brother was soon follow with the doubtful words," Aye, the wild is no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Skylar noticed how Dwalin's eyes flicked to her for a moment as well. She furrowed her brow slightly, didn't the various blades she carried prove enough that she wasn't some pansy?

The dwarves soon started arguing around each other again, some defending Bilbo and others still doubting his worth as potential burglar. Skylar watched Gandalf as he suddenly turned dark and stood, the dark ominous shadows appearing around him.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is!" Gandalf shouted his voice far surpassing any dwarf in the room," Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. They can go unseen by most if they choose. And, while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of a hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage."

Skylar stepped forward and placed her hand on the table once more," I agree with Gandalf, I have known Bilbo for the better part of two years, he is the perfect candidate for this job. I can think of no other more fit."

Gandalf nodded in agreeance towards her before looking back at Thorin," You asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr Baggins. There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest. And he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know."

Gandalf looked over at Bilbo," Including himself."

Thorin looked at Gandalf with an uneasy look in his eyes. Gandalf looked at Thorin with slightly pleading eyes as he spoke," You must trust me on this."

Thorin gave a final sigh of defeat and glanced at Skylar once before he looked back at Gandalf and spoke," Very well, we'll do it your way. Give him the contract."

Bilbo was highly disagreeing with them behind Thorin but he wasn't listening to the complaints. Balin pulled the contract out of his coat pocket and explained what was in it before handing it to Thorin who handed it back to Bilbo.

Bilbo stepped into the open area behind them as he read the contract and attempted to decipher what some of the words said. Skylar looked over at Gandalf and they both shared a weary look at Bilbo read the contract.

Skylar watched at Thorin leaned forward to speak quietly to Gandalf and though she couldn't hear them, she knew what they were saying. But she kept her attention on Bilbo who she knew would be falling to the floor unconscious at any moment.

"Evisceration?...incineration?" Bilbo asked incredulously, turning his gaze back to the company.

Skylar shook her head in both pity and amusement as Bilbo simply received Bofur's blunt explanation.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off yer bones in the blink of an eye," Bofur said matter of factly and Bilbo seemed to be getting paler.

Balin leaned forward as to be able to see Bilbo from around Bofur," Ye alright, laddie?"

Bilbo leaned forward, hands placed on his knees for support as he took several breaths," Huh? Yeah. Feel a bit faint."

Bofur stood up suddenly and Skylar took it as a chance to move slightly closer to Bilbo," Think furnace with wings."

"Air, I-I need air," Bilbo said, clearly trying to tell Bofur something that wasn't getting through.

"Flash on light, searing pain, then poof! Yer nothing than a pile of ash!" Bofur continued, though it did seem as if he really was trying to help.

Bilbo stood straight and oddly as he trying to take some calming breaths that clearly didn't work as he looked over at everyone and said," Nope."

Just as Bilbo's legs gave out Skylar stepped forward and kept the hobbit from collapsing onto the ground. He was actually surprisingly light.

"Oh geez Bilbo," Skylar muttered to herself before picking the hobbit up with ease, considering his size and stature, then carrying him to the living room where she placed him carefully into his chair.

When she came back into the room, the dwarves were starting to disperse around the household. There were only a couple people left at the table, so Skylar seated herself where Bofur had previously been.

Skylar glanced up at Gandalf and waited a minute before speaking," Might want to bring him a glass of tea or something like that, when he wakes up you know."

Gandalf nodded at her but still had a distressed look on his face," Gandalf, don't worry, everything will be fine, Bilbo will come, you'll see. Just talk to him when he's awake."

He looked as if he was about to argue but Gandalf kept his tongue and simply said," Very well." Before going off into the kitchen to make tea for Bilbo.

Skylar stared off into space for a while attempting to contemplate all that had happened and she jumped in her seat when someone sat down across from her again.

She looked to see Dwalin. An eyebrow was raised at him," Do...do you need something?"

"I never had a chance to introduce myself, I'm Dwalin, at your service," He said resting his elbows on table and lacing his fingers together.

"Well, you already know my name so I suppose there's no need for me to address myself," Skylar said with a chuckle before plucking her pipe out of her coat and lighting with the extra match she had snatched from Bilbo's table.

"I'm surprised a pretty young lass like yourself would be much of a smoker," Dwalin stated with a slight furrow of his eyebrows.

Skylar shrugged," I supposed there was a point in my life when I wanted or more like needed to change completely. So I guess the pipe was one of those changes."

"Where are you from exactly, you don't speak the same as all the other Men in this world," Dwalin inquired.

She looked at him with a small smile," A longs way away, I'll leave it at that."

Dwalin shrugged slightly and sighed," Alright then, well, judging by the iron you carry, I'll think you'll fit in fine amount the company."

"Thanks," She said with an amused snort laughter.

Dwalin nodded curtly at her before walking off toward the main room that Bilbo and Gandalf had just vacated from their chat. As Bilbo walked by he shot her a small smile and she returned it as she watched him scramble off to his bedroom.

Skylar would feel selfish if she were to steal the guest bedroom so she nabbed a pillow and a blanket before finding a somewhat comfortable spot on the floor in the house. She curled up under the blanket and nuzzled her face into the pillow.

As sleep was slowly started to wrap it's arms around her she could her a familiar time sung by Thorin Oakenshield and the Dwarves.

_Far over, the misty mountains cold _

_To dungeons deep and caverns old_

_We must away, 'ere break of day_

_To find our long forgotten gold_

_The pines were roaring, on the height_

_The winds were moaning, in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches, blazed with like_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**I honestly can't believe how many followers and favorites I've gotten in not even a day! Thank you all so much for the follows and favorites and my new reviewer, angel9507! Cookies to you all!**

**Enjoy this chappie and PLEASE review! It will make me happy!**

**I do not own the hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fanfic and if prefer it to stay that way!**

The morning seemed to transition from peaceful with sunshine coming in through the window to everyone going about at once. Surprisingly enough, the dwarves were extremely quiet as they gathered their things for the road. Bilbo had biscuits in his kitchen so Skylar snatched one and heated it up before eating it with some honey.

It was rather early in the morning though, the sun had just barely begun to rise and the beginning rays of light were the only thing lighting up the hobbit hole. Skylar drank a small glass of milk to wash down the biscuit before she headed out into the living room.

Thorin and Balin stood at the table and when Skylar peeked around them she saw that they were signing the contract. Neither of them noticed she was there at first.

"This is a waste of time Balin, he will not come," Thorin grumbled as he gracefully signed his name on the contract.

"I don't know that he will either Thorin, but, the fact remains, it will be significantly harder if we do not have a burglar," Balin said, take the quill from Thorin and signing his name in the witness space," Let's just hope that if does come that he lives up to the burglar title."

Thorin made a snort of annoyance and started to stand straight again. Skylar made a step back as to not seemed as if she was listening as much as she had been.

Piercing blue eyes landed on her and Skylar looked around the room innocently," What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just uh, waiting to get some matches off the table!" She said stuttering a few times as she tried I make up an excuse.

Thorin watched her for a moment before nodding his head towards the table," Get what you need, we're leaving soon."

She have him a curt nod and walked over to the table to grab a few matches. Balin was still at the table, gathering up the contract to set on the footstool.

"You know, you shouldn't doubt Bilbo. Gandalf is right when he says that Bilbo's got a lot more to offer than you all realize," Skylar said as she put a few matches into her coat pocket.

Balin shrugged slightly and stood straight," I suppose we'll find out."

He placed the contract on the footstool and walked out of the room, leaving Skylar by herself. Soon after the dwarves, all started filing towards the door, I guess it's time to go, she thought.

Gandalf came out last, it was actually the first time she'd seen him that morning. Their eyes met for moment before Skylar grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulders. Her feet carried her to the door of Bilbo's bedroom, where she cracked the door slightly and saw the hobbit sleeping soundly still. A smile cracked across her face as she whispered," Don't let us down Bilbo."

After closing the door silently, she started heading towards the door until she saw a handkerchief folded on the table. Skylar snatched it off the table, might as well let Bilbo have an actual handkerchief than a piece of cloth from Bofur. She exited the hobbit hole and scanned for the dwarves until she found them all mounting their ponies. Fili and Kili came up to her, each holding a rein as a pony was standing between them. Fili grinned at her and extended one of the reins to her," Here is your pony, it's a good thing we had a couple extras."

Skylar chuckled and took the rein from him," Thanks guys."

Pulling her pack off her shoulders, she strapped it to the pony before hoisting herself up onto it. Skylar clutched the reins and held the pony steady as she looked around at everyone.

A smirk came across her face when she saw Dwalin helping Ori onto his pony. A quick scan around the area told her that Dori was in a position where he wouldn't notice. Once Ori was up safely on the animal, he smiled shyly at Dwalin and he made a hasty retreat as Dori was approaching.

Skylar realized that she was still looking their direction when Dwalin came over to her with a hard look on his face. She nearly choked on her own spit when she noticed the faint color in his cheeks.

"What're you watchin' lass?" Dwalin asked and Skylar let out the breath she was holding.

"Nothing, just saw your kind act of helping sweet little Ori onto his pony," Skylar said with an innocent look on her face," How convenient that Dori wasn't there to help him instead hmm?"

Before Dwalin had a chance to answer her she nudged her pony forward and glanced back to see Dwalin struggling for words he couldn't find. Skylar rode up to the beginning of the trail and tugged her pony to a stop as she leaned forward and put her fingers through the fur of the animal.

Thorin came up beside her suddenly atop his pony. He looked at her momentarily before opening his mouth slightly as if he was going to say something.

"Alright Thorin! Everyone's ready!" Balin called to him as he came up behind them.

Thorin glanced at her once before starting to move forward," Alright! Let's get a move on!"

Skylar pursed her lips as she watched Thorin go ahead of her for a little ways before she clicked her pony on as well. She watched Thorin riding just a ways ahead of her, what was he going to say?

A determined look came a across her face and she moved her pony along quicker until she was up beside him. He glanced at her," Something you need?"

"I was just, wondering if you were going to say something back there. It seemed like you wanted to say something," Skylar said watching his face for any reactions.

"I was simply going to ask how you slept, almost everyone slept on the floor, including you," He said turning his gaze towards her.

"Well, I'm pretty sure the floor will be the softest place we sleep on this journey, but I slept fine, what about you?" She replied.

"I slept as well as expected, it's a foreign place and even though the Shire isn't a place known for violence, I still prefer to be on guard," Thorin answered keeping his focus on the path ahead of them.

"I suppose you won't have to be like that when you get the mountain back," She stated looking over at him.

A soft look came over his face as he thought of him home," Yes, Erebor is a strong hold," he looked over at her," Strongest of the dwarf kingdoms."

Skylar smiled at him but the moment was cut short when there was loud chattering behind them. Thorin looked back at Balin," Balin, what is going on?"

"Eh, they're makin' bets on whether the hobbit will show," Balin explained with a chuckle.

Thorin gave a nod before turning back to the path. Skylar pursed her lips to the side slightly before she decided to leave Thorin alone. He seemed as if he wanted to be.

All was quiet until she heard the familiar voice of the hobbit behind the group," Wait! Wait!"

Everyone came to a halt as the hobbit came up to Balin, the contract in his hand. Bilbo smiled at Balin as he handed the contract to him," I signed it."

Balin gave him a look before inspecting the signature on the parchment for a moment then folding it back up," Everything seems to be in order. Welcome, Master Baggins to the Company of Thorin Oakenshield."

Bilbo smiled but it fell when Thorin spoke as he turned to continue," Give him a pony."

Bilbo started arguing, saying how he didn't need one, but he was ignored as the Dürin brothers hoisted him up and onto a pony. Skylar chuckled and waited to continue on until she was riding next to Bilbo. She could hear Gandalf talking to Bilbo but wasn't registering much of what he was saying.

The clinking of coins shook her out of her thoughts and she looked around to see the wages that were made being passed to the winners of the bet. Bilbo looked confused when he saw the little leather bags being thrown around," What's that?"

"Oh they made wages on whether or not you'd show up. Most of them bet that you wouldn't," Gandalf stated and Bilbo's face fell slightly.

"What about you? What did you think?" Bilbo asked him and Gandalf waited until he caught a little leather bag of his own.

"My dear fellow, I never doubted you for a moment," Gandalf replied before Bilbo looked over at Skylar.

"And you?" He asked her pointedly.

"Well, even though I actually didn't bet anything, I knew you'd come Bilbo, there wasn't a doubt in my mind," Skylar said looking at Bilbo with a smile. He returned it momentarily before he let out a sneeze.

"Ah, horrid horse hair," Bilbo complained, patting around in his vest for his handkerchief.

Just as Bilbo went to open his mouth, Skylar pulled the handkerchief of his she had nabbed out and thrusted it in his direction. Bilbo's mouth was still open for a moment before he picked the piece of cloth from her hand.

"This is mine, where did you get this?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"Your house, where else would I get it Bilbo? Call it a hunch that I knew you'd forget it," She said with a smirk.

Bilbo looked as if he wanted to question her more but thankfully he didn't. She watched as him and Gandalf got into a conversation so she fell back slightly to ride by herself.

It was beginning to get dark as they rode further into the day. She looked over to her side to see that Dwalin was riding beside her. He glanced at her and she smiled at him before she yawned and rubbed a hand over her eyes.

"Riding throughout the day always seems to make you more tired than walkin'" Dwalin stated.

Skylar nodded first before she spoke," Yeah it does, I've gotten so used to traveling by foot. It's odd to travel on something other than my own feet."

"So you've been training for a couple years, but what were you doing before that?" He asked and Skylar swallowed hard.

"That's a complicated thing Dwalin. I only trained with the ranger for a year and even then I wasn't with him training constantly. I left every once in a while to explore. The first place I went to was the Shire, where I met Mr Baggins," She paused for a moment and licked her lips as she tried to remember where she'd gone," And I visited a few other places on my way back. Once the ranger taught me everything he knew, I went on my own for good and here I am."

"Sounds as if you've been all over Middle Earth lass, quite a life though," Dwalin said, clearly wanting to press more but resisting.

That was confusing, Dwalin wasn't speaking his mind? A little odd but she wouldn't say anything about it," Suppose it is quite the life, though half the time I don't feel as if I'm the one who actually living it. Maybe part of me expects to wake up, and find that everything has been a dream."

"Wake up from a dream? What do you mean by that?" He asked.

"Nothing, I just...never expected to do anything that I've done with my life. And this quest...I know that it'll be dangerous, and maybe it'll just be a way for me to get out of everything nobly," Skylar said with a shrug, not completely registering what she was saying.

Dwalin opened his mouth to speak but didn't say anything as Thorin called out to the group," We'll stop here for the night!"

Everyone stopped and tied their ponies up before a fire was started and Bombur cooked everyone some supper. They all ended up with a bowl of soup and everyone was rather quiet as they ate. She didn't expect the dwarves to focus on anything else if they had food.

Skylar sat in the little rock over hang, where Fili and Kili sat as well, and smoked her pipe. The screeching sound of orc grabbed her attention, even though she knew there weren't any orc attacks at this time.

The hobbit glanced over at the group," What was that?"

Kili look up with a serious face," Orcs."

Bilbo came back over around the fire quickly after the brunette princes answer," Orcs?!"

"There'll be dozens of them out them out there," Fili told him with a slight nod of his head to the side.

"They strike in wee small hours of the night, no screams, just lots of blood," Kili said keeping the serious look on his face until Bilbo turned back towards the origin of the sound, then he turned to him brother and smirked.

Skylar look up to see Thorin give them a vicious glare," You think that's funny? You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

Kili glanced at his uncle then looked down at the ground as he spoke," We didn't mean anything by it."

He started walking away from the group,"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world."

Skylar stood up herself and walked away from the group and to a ledge at the edge of the camp. She didn't feel a particular need to hear the story of the Battle of Azanulbizar. She'd heard it before already.

Crossing her ankles, she pulled her knees up to her chest and roped one arm around them, while the other still held her pipe. She sighed as she watched out in the darkness, eyes narrowed for any sign of the orcs. But it was too dark for her to see anything at that distance.

A sickening feeling came over her as she could still faintly hear Balin telling the story behind her. The thought of Azog made her sick along with infuriated. Skylar hated Azog more than anyone, simply because of what he had achieved in the movies back home. But not here, on her life she had promised to make change.

Skylar jumped when someone sat down beside her and she looked to see Thorin next to her. She gave him a small smile," Not much of a story person?"

"Not that story, it's not one of those glorious stories worth telling," Thorin spoke softly and glanced over at her with a furrowed brow.

"All in the past right? I mean, that doesn't mean you should stop hating orcs, I think everyone hates orcs," Skylar shrugged," I used to dwell on a lot of things but then I asked myself, why? Why continually think about something you can't change."

Thorin let out a snort of laughter and a faint smile could be seen on his face," Quite wise words for a person of your age, I imagine you're not that old?"

Skylar shook her head," I'm 21."

"That is considered a young age in Men is it not?" He asked.

She gave a slight shrug of her shoulders," I guess so, I mean, after everything that's happened to mean in just these past couple years has made me feel older. What about you Thorin? How old are you?"

"I am 195," He stated.

"Wow, well I guess you're still in prime condition to be King Under the Mountain right?" Skylar said with a laugh," You've still got some years on you."

"I suppose you're right, but it's probably been too long," Thorin said and a confused look came over Skylar's face," Too long of a wait to retake Erebor."

"Better late than never," Skylar said.

"Right," He agreed before glancing back at the group.

"Well, it was great talking to you Thorin, but I'm exhausted, so I'm gonna hit the hay," Skylar told him as she stood and brushed her pants off.

Thorin gave a slight nod to her before she came back over and retook her spot next to Fili. After grabbing a blanket out of her pack and rolling it up to make a makeshift pillow, she laid down and got somewhat comfortable.

Just a she was starting to fall asleep one of the dwarves made a loud noise and she woke up abruptly from her doze. Skylar looked around her with sleepy eyes and she noticed that Dwalin was on her other side. He was leaned up against the rock and when she leaned up slightly, she saw that Ori was curled up peacefully on his other side.

A grin spread across her face and he glared down at her, half playful and half real," Not one word lass."

Her hands raised up in a defensive manner," I said nothing."

Skylar chuckled as she curled back up on the ground and was finally left to go to sleep, without any disturbances from the company.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter**

**Alrighty here's chapter 4 coming your way! Hope ya'll enjoy and please remember to review!**

**Also! Sorry for any typos or things like that! I don't have a beta reader or anything! But if anyone would like to if definitely be up to offers! Thanks!**

**Always remember that I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I do however own my OC and this fanfic so let's keep it that way!**

It was now the third day of their traveling. The day had been nice for majority of the day until it started raining. Really it was a downpour.

Skylar had the hood of her cloak up for a while but it was useless after the rain started to soak through. She pulled the hood off and pushed her hair back with one hand.

"Eh Mr Gandalf? Isn't there something you can do about this deluge?" Dori asked Gandalf.

Gandalf glanced back at Dori momentarily," It is raining Master Dori, and it is going to rain until the rain is done. If you want to change the weather you'll have to find yourself another wizard."

"Are there any? Other wizards I mean," Bilbo asked Gandalf. He was slouched slightly on his pony, clearly cold.

"There are five, there is Saruman, the strongest of our order, then there are the blue wizards," Gandalf pursed his lips slightly," I've quite forgotten their names. And then there's Radagast, the brown."

"And is he a great wizard? Or is he more like you?" Bilbo asked and Skylar chuckled a bit.

Gandalf glanced back slightly with a mildly offended look on his face," I think he's a great wizard. Lives a solitary life looking over the vast range of the Mirkwood forest."

Bilbo was quiet after that and Skylar rode up next to him. He didn't notice her right away but she noticed his shivering. The rain was starting to die down so Skylar unclipped her cloak and tossed it over Bilbo's shoulders.

He jumped slightly and glanced at her before he looked at the cloak that was around his shoulders. Grasping it with his hands he tugged it around his shoulders but still looked over at her with confused eyes," Don't you need this? It's still raining and it's cold."

"I'm not cold Bilbo, but you are. Where I'm from it was cold all the time except for summertime of course. So the cold hasn't really bothered me all my life," Skylar said with a smile and a shrug. Her mind wandered to her home in Montana. She missed it dearly but didn't know how to get back," I miss it there."

"Don't you visit?" Bilbo asked.

Skylar shook her head," No, I can't. It's...a really complicated thing Bilbo."

"I see, well I do hope you get to visit someday," He said with a hopeful smile.

She chuckled," Me too."

"Look, the rain stopped," The hobbit said looking up at the sky as the group came out of the forest and into the open.

"It did, that's nice. I like the rain but not that much rain," She said reaching into her pack and grabbing a rag. Skylar dried her hair off as best as possible before fixing most of it back up," Good thing my hair is black, that means it'll soak up more heat and dry faster."

Skylar knew they'd be coming to a stop soon when she saw the old crumbling farm house just a little ways ahead of them. Once Thorin and Gandalf reached the remains of the house, they both dismounted and everyone else followed suit.

"We'll camp here for the night!" Thorin called out to the group and Skylar started unstrapping her pack.

Her gaze averted to see Gandalf inspecting the remains," I think it would be wiser to move on."

Thorin turned to look at him and Gandalf looked at him with hopeful eyes," We could make for the Hidden Valley."

"I told you already," Thorin replied in a dark tone," I will not go near that place."

"Why not?!" Gandalf insisted," The elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice!"

"Help? A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the elves then?" Thorin asked with a venomous tone to his voice," Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls. The elves looked on and did nothing! You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather and betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them," Gandalf said, clearly trying to reason with the stubborn Dürin dwarf," I did not give you that map and key to hold onto the past."

"I did not know that they were yours to keep!" Thorin spat back at him.

Gandalf grumbled irritably before he turned and stalked off and away from the dwarves. Bilbo looked on at them worriedly," Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?"

"Too seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense," Gandalf replied through a grumble.

"And who would that be?" Bilbo asked, his eyebrows creased in a worried expression.

"MYSELF, Mr Baggins!" He shouted in reply before stalking away faster.

Skylar just shrugged, she knew that the wizard would be back in good time. Then she froze in her tracks, this would be the night with the trolls. A sigh escaped her, wouldn't that be wonderful.

The sun was starting to go over the horizon now and all the dwarves were starting to get hungry. After everyone got their things from ponies, everyone led them a little ways into the forest where they tied them up.

Thorin looked at his nephews," Fili, Kili, stay here and watch the ponies."

They nodded at him and everyone else headed back to campsite where Bombur had dinner cooking already. Skylar grabbed her blanket out of her pack and put it up against the log that a few dwarves were sitting on. She sat on the ground and leaned back against the log and sighed. As tired as she was, she knew she wouldn't get rest.

"Alright lads, come get yer supper!" Bofur called out it the group.

Skylar sighed again and stood back up before coming forward and grabbing a bowl of stew and sitting back down. She ate hastily, really she hadn't realized how hungry she actually was.

She finished fairly quickly and washed her bowl out before reseating herself. Her solitary was disturbed when Dwalin sat down beside her. Skylar smiled at him as she brought a hand up to rub over her stiff neck. She groaned slightly twisted her neck to one side until a loud crack was heard.

Dwalin caught her eye with the slight grimace on his face," That didn't sound too good."

"My spine is just irritated for being on a pony all day," Skylar replied with a chuckle.

He gave a half shrug," Understandable I suppose."

Her eyes narrowed when she saw a dark red gash across his forearm. Almost unconsciously she reached over and took his forearm in her hand

He jerked his arm back but she kept a grip and inspected the cut," What did you?"

"I'm not sure, must've just scraped it on a branch or something. Don't worry about it lass," Dwalin stated and she turned to fully face him.

"No, I'm going to take care of it and you are going to deal with it. If you leave a cut like this unattended it could get infected and that would suck," Skylar said reached into her pack and grabbing a rag.

"Fine," He said, not wanting to argue.

Skylar smiled at him and poured some water onto the rag before she cleaned the cut as well as she could. After she was done she wrung the rag out and sat back in her spot.

"Thank ya lass," Dwalin said quietly," Only other person who does things like that for me is Ori."

"Well, I would hope so," She said with a smirk.

He patted her shoulder gently and graced her with a small smile," Get some rest Skylar, you need it."

Skylar looked around and saw that Bilbo wasn't in the camp. How long ago had Bilbo gone?

Suddenly Fili came running into the came," Uncle! There's trolls and they have Bilbo!"

Thorin looked up at him and gave a nod before standing," Come on!"

Everyone stood and followed Thorin with their weapons in tow. As they approached the trolls camp they could hear Kili shouting at the trolls.

"I said, drop him!" Kili shouted, making a spin with his sword.

Before Kili could make a move everyone charged through the bushes to make an attack. It was a flurry and it was one of the most exciting things Skylar had done since living in Middle Earth. In fact this entire quest was.

Skylar wasn't quite sure what she was slicing at but all she made sure of was that it was troll. She was mid slice when everyone stopped to see that the trolls had Bilbo in hand.

"Laid down your arms! Or we'll rip his off!" The trolls spoke and Skylar took a step back until she was standing beside Thorin.

Her eyes met his and she nodded a little before he scowled and tossed his sword to the ground.

Honestly, Skylar wasn't sure how she felt at the moment. She had been stripped down to her under armor leggings, one of the only things she had left from him, along with the cuddle dud shirt she wore. Her arms were crossed inside the burlap sack and a irritated scowl was on her face.

She was laying in the back of the group next to Thorin. Her scowl looked over to meet his. He sighed," I'm not sure we'll get out of this."

"Well, I'm sure that we will," Skylar stated with a slight raise of her eyebrows.

He raised his own in a return," So sure about that?"

She gave a curt nod," Positive."

He made a small noise but said nothing more as they heard the trolls talking about the way they'd be cooked.

Then Bilbo's voice cut through the chatter," Wait! You're making, a terrible, mistake."

"I mean with the seasoning!" Bilbo continued on, with more explanation.

"Oh shut up! What do you know about cooking dwarf?" The troll, William, questioned.

"Quiet, let the flurgaberberahobbit talk," Bert said looking curiously at the hobbit," What about, the seasoning?"

"The secret to cooking dwarf is..."

"Yes, go on! Tell us the secret!" They insisted.

"Yes, I'm telling you the secret is...to skin them first!" Bilbo exclaimed and very displeased voices came from all the dwarves.

"Tom, get me filleting knife," Bert said gesturing for the knife.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on!" William said from his post where he turned the spit.

"He's right, nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" Tom exclaimed picking up Bombur and dangling him over his mouth," Nice and crunchy!"

"N-not that one! He-he's infected!" Bilbo exclaimed, scrambling to save them.

"You what?" William said looked at Bilbo irritably.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes!" Bilbo said with a slight shrug," In fact they're all infected! They're infested with parasites, it's a terrible business, I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't."

"Parasites?! We don't have parasites!" Kili yelled in opposition.

Skylar looked over at Thorin and gave him a look. He gave a nod to her before kicking Kili in the back, who looked at him with draw brows.

All the dwarves were silent for a moment before Oin broke the silence," I've got parasites as big as my arm!"

"I've got the biggest parasites! I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted in agreeance.

The dwarves that were tied on the spit joined in and Skylar couldn't help but chuckle quietly at them," We're riddled!"

William stepped dangerously towards Bilbo," What would you have us do then? Let 'em all go?"

Bilbo shrugged slightly, as if he wanted to agree but wasn't sure that would go well.

William stuffed a finger in his direction," You think I don't know what you're up to! This little ferret, is taking us for fools!"

"Ferret?!" The hobbit exclaimed in an offended tone.

"The dawn shall take you all!" Gandalfs voice rang out and Skylar looked up at the wizard with a relieved smile.

"Who's that?" William inquired.

"No idea," Came the answer from Bert.

"Can we eat him too?" Tom asked curiously before Gandalf brought his staff down, cracking the rock down the middle and bringing the sunlight onto the trolls.

They all cried out in pain as they were turned to stone by the rays of light. A silence settled for a moment before all the dwarves cheered.

Skylar looked over at Thorin with a smile and she was pleased to see that he wore one as well. There was a long process of everyone being untied and removed from the burlap sacks. Skylar stretched, relieved to be out of the bag, it was rather uncomfortable.

She saw Gandalf tap his staff onto one of the now stone trolls, so she approached him slowly. As she walked up to him, so did Thorin.

"Where did you go to if I may ask?" Thorin asked, his brows drawn slightly.

"To look ahead," Gandalf stated.

"What brought you back?" He continued.

A small smile was on Gandalfs face," Looking behind."

"Well, it's certainly a good thing you arrived when you did," Skylar stated as she walked up to stand by the dwarf king and wizard.

Gandalf gave a nod to her," It's a nasty business, still you're all in one piece."

Thorins head quirked to the side just slightly," No thanks to your burglar."

"He had the nerves to pray for time," Gandalf said to the dwarf," None of the rest of you thought of that."

Gandalfs gaze flicked to her momentarily and she frowned at him. She didn't need to do anything, for one she knew Bilbo had it under control.

The gray wizard turned his attention back to the stone trolls around them," They must've come down from the Ettenmoors.

"Since when do mountain trolls venture this far south?" Thorin asked gruffly.

Gandalf shook his head," Not for an age, not since a darker power ruled these lands."

There's was an ominous feeling in the air and Skylar shook her head," They couldn't have travelled in daylight."

Gandalf nodded his head in her direction and Thorin perked up slightly," There must be a cave nearby."

"Everyone! Search for the trolls cave!" He called out to the group and slowly everyone started dispersing to look for it.

Thorin went to head off but he stopped and looked at her," You. Come with me."

She raised an eyebrow at him but shrugged and walked off into the woods with him," If I had to guess, we'll know we're close when we smell something horrible."

Thorin side glanced at her and gave a chuckle," Agreed, I don't think that trolls hoards are known for their fantastic scent."

"No, they are not," Skylar said with a smile. She was glad to be able to just talk to Thorin like this. When he wasn't wound up so tight, he was actually very laid back.

He gave her a small smile before it fell and he looked past her," There."

Her head whipped around and she spotted the entrance to the cave. They approached and Skylar recoiled at the scent," Oh, Jesus that's bad."

"Oh what?" Thorin asked with confusion on his face and she realized he was referring to the language she used.

"Oh, nothing, just the smell you know," Skylar stated, with a gesture to the cave and a nervous laugh.

Thorins piercing blue eyes observed her for a moment before giving a nod," Everyone! We found it!"

Soon after Thorin called out to the dwarves, they all started appearing until everyone was there.

"Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Dwalin! Come with me!" He called out to said dwarves before he glanced back at her," Are you coming or staying out here?"

"I'll come," Skylar said before walking forward to join Gandalf who had slipped in front of Thorin.

Skylar couldn't hold back a gag as she entered the troll cave with Gandalf and the five dwarves behind her.

The complaints of the dwarves weren't reaching her as she walked around the cave. She saw Thorin approach the swords and he set the torch down as to use both hands.

He pulled one out and observed it," These swords are not made by any troll."

He handed the sword to Gandalf and pulled out the other. Gandalf pulled the sword out of the sheath slowly and blew off some of the webs," Nor are they made by any smith among men."

Thorin was observing the sword with a interested face until Gandalf spoke again," These were forged in Gondolin, by the High Elves of the First Age."

Thorin had just started to put his hand around the handle before he recoiled in disgusted at the mention of elves. He started to put the blade back before Gandalf caused him to cease," You could not wish for a finer blade!"

Hard eyes were on Gandalf for a moment before he unsheathed the blade slightly and looked upon it. Skylar smiled slightly at him and turned back towards the exit hoping they'd leave soon.

She glanced at the dwarves that were burying a chest of gold and then at Dwalin who stood looking over them with a mildly irritated face, as usual. He glanced at her and she smiled and patted his arm as she walked by him," Be nice."

He made a snort of ignorance and she just chuckled at him. Not a moment later Thorin started heading for the exit.

"Come on, let's get out of this foul place. Bofur, Gloin, Nori, Dwalin, let's go," He called to them and waited until they were following to walk out himself.

Skylar followed shortly behind. They walked out and she pressed her lips together when she saw Bifur handing Kili the ox skull.

She strode past him and looked at his confused face with a smile," Just go with it Kili."

"Y-yeah, that was my plan!" Kili exclaimed out of his confusion.

She shook her head and walked to join the group where she sat on a log and closed her eyes for a moment.

The moment was disrupted though when Thorins voice rang out once more," Something's coming!"

Then everyone was up and swords were drawn.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Thank ya'll for all of the follows and favorites! Means a lot to me so cookies for all of you! **

**Also! You'd be doing me a huge favor if you went and read my best friends Hobbit story! Her user is 1XxKiraxX1 and her story is titled The Hobbit: Heart of a Dragon! Please go and read it! It's really good!**

**I tweaked the dinner scene a little bit, so it'd fit my needs. I'll make slight changes to how things happened every once in a while! Anyways here's chapter 5 please enjoy, review and all that other good stuff. **

**Always remember that I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and any other OC's I make on the way. **

Skylar drew her sword. She knew full well what was coming but she still went along with the groups alarm. The clamor amongst the dwarves was out voiced by Radagast's cries.

"Thieves! Spies! Murder!" His shrill cry caused the dwarves to go from defensive to confused.

Gandalf stepped in front of everyone and gave a sigh of relief before speaking," Radagast! Radagast the Brown!"

Slowly, the gray wizard approached the brown wizard and his voice could barely be heard," What on earth are you doing here?"

"I was looking for you Gandalf!" Came his frantic reply," Something's wrong, something's terribly wrong."

Gandalf quirks an eyebrow," Yes?"

Radagast opens his mouth then closed it and purses his lips," Just give me a minute."

The company looked around at each other with confused looks on their faces as Radagast searched for words.

"Oh, I had a thought and now I've lost it! It was right there on the tip of my tongue!" An odd look came across his face," Oh, it's not a thought at all!"

Radagast opened his mouth slightly and stuck his tongue out before Gandalf plucked the brown insect off his tongue," It's just a little, stick insect."

Several odd looks were passed around the group before Gandalf decided to talk to the brown wizard in private. Skylar sighed and sat down where she rubbed a hand over her eyes. When she removed her hand she saw Thorin next to her.

"So, you've got a new blade now, huh?" She asked with a smile.

"Yes, though I'm not overly fond of the people who crafted the blade, I believe it will serve me well," Thorin said examining the blade once more before glancing at her," Would you mind, helping me strap this on?"

"Oh, sure," Skylar replied taking the blade from him and placing it on his back before reaching around him and grasping the straps.

She pulled the straps over his chest and connected them, making sure they were tight before moving back.

Thorin gave a dip of his head towards her," Thank you."

Skylar couldn't help but smile as he gave a small smile as well," You should smile more Thorin, it's good for you."

"I will keep that in mind, but I do believe I smile plenty enough," Thorin replied with a chuckle.

She tilted her head to the side momentarily, she glad to have uncovered that Thorin wasn't actually grumpy all the time. She liked the real him a lot more than the movie him," Whatever you say."

He opened his mouth to speak again but he was cut off when the howl of a warg cut through the air. Thorin stood immediately and unsheathed his sword, holding it with utter surety in his weathered hands.

Skylar glanced at him and gave a nod before drawing her own blade.

"Wolves? Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked, his eyes wide with fear," Are there wolves out there?"

"Wolf? No, that is not a wolf," Bofur replied with an all too knowing look.

Just as Bofur spoke those words, a warg came up behind him and it was felled with a swift swing of Thorin's blade. Skylar whipped around when she heard the other warg behind her that got stuck with an arrow.

When it skidded into the ground, Skylar made a decisive swing of her blade, slitting the wargs throat.

Thorin wrenched his blade from the warg," Warg scouts! Which means an orc pack is not far behind!"

"Orc pack?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"Who did you tell about your quest, beyond your kin?" Gandalf asked Thorin giving him a grave look.

"No one," Thorin replied with surety.

"Who did you tell?!" The old wizard snapped at the Dürin king.

"No one I swear!" The bearded dwarf snapped back insistently," What in Dürin's name is going on?"

"You are being hunted," Gandalf growled out.

Skylars head snapped over to Dwalin when he stepped forward to speak," We need to get out of here!"

"We can't!" Ori cried, rushing down the hill with Bifur not far behind," We have no ponies! They bolted!"

"I'll draw them off!" Radagast cut everyone off and brought their attention to him.

Gandalf shook his head slightly," These are Gundabad wargs, they will outrun you!"

"These are Rhosgebel Rabbits!" A confident look was on his face," I'd like to see them try."

"Alright, fine, you go first and draw them off, we'll take a different path," Gandalf told him before Radagast took off. The gray wizard looked back at the company," Come on now, quickly!"

Everyone started rushing out of the woods and Skylar jumped when she felt a firm hand pushing her along. She glanced back to see Thorin, a hard expression on his face.

"Stay close, wouldn't want you to get lost," Thorin told her just as they broke into the open.

Part of her wanted to argue but she kept her mouth shut and gave a nod. She knew how much Thorin despised orcs.

"Run!" Gandalf voice cut through the air and everyone started running through the mostly open land.

In the distance Skylar spotted Radagast in his chase with the wargs. Thankfully they seemed intent on chasing him down.

She skidded to a stop next to Thorin as they watched Radagast go by in front of them, closely followed by the orc pack. After they went by Gandalf coaxed the group to follow them.

"This way! Quickly!" He cried out and the company was quick to follow.

Thorin glanced back at her with alert eyes and gave a quick wave of his hands, that was probably meant for everyone but he was looking at Skylar," Come on!"

She followed closely, lungs heaving and her heavy boots weighing on her feet. But she kept going, as she didn't have any desire to be eaten by wargs.

They started rounding a rock face and came to a halt as the orc pack was out in front of their path. Ori hadn't stopped so Thorin reached and grasped his collar, pulling him back.

"Ori no!" He called to the young scribe.

After the wargs went by Gandalf shuffled the dwarves on and Skylar stayed by Thorin, no quite sure if he'd appreciate her going off. He was being oddly protective. But she wouldn't argue with the stubborn Dürin dwarf.

"Where are you leading us?" Thorin demanded but all he received was a slight grimace before the elderly wizard continued on.

Skylar saw a scowl come across Thorin's face before they continued on as well. As they crossed over a small hill they saw the pack chasing close to Radagast before they all huddled against one of the rock faces where a strong dwarven arm pressed her back against the rock.

She shot him a look that he didn't catch before she looked to her right side and saw Bilbo, breathing heavily with wide eyes. Skylar reached over and gave his hand a squeeze then a reassuring nod.

Her attention was brought back to the situation at hand when she heard the warg and his rider above them. She kept her eyes on the youngest Dürin, waiting until he stepped forward and whipped around to plant an arrow into the wargs shoulder then another into the orc.

It wasn't a killing shot so the warg still let out a howl as it rolled down the rock. Skylar unsheathed her sword and stepped forward to quickly finish the orc off with a helping hand from Dwalin. Even so, the cries coming from the kill still drew the orc packs attention.

After the screams of the orc died out, the approaching howls of wargs could be heard and everyone stood still for a moment.

"Move! Run!" Gandalf bellowed and the company didn't think twice before following the gray wizard.

Skylar rejoined Thorin at his side and kept a firm grip on the handle of her blade. She was thankful for the occasional downhill slope, giving her legs a split second of rest. But it was mostly the adrenaline going through her veins that kept her legs moving as fast as they could carry her.

The company came to a sudden stop again and Gloin called out to the group," There they are!"

Everyone's eyes snapped to the orc pack before Gandalf retrieved the company's attention," This way! Quickly!"

They continued running until stopping again, realizing that they were surrounded. Skylar kept her blade drawn and did as Thorin would instruct the group in a moment.

Kili came running towards the group," There's more coming!"

"Kili!" Thorin cried," Shoot them!"

"We're surrounded!" Fili cried out as his younger brother stuck an arrow into the head of an orc.

"Where's Gandalf?!" Dwalin questioned coming up beside Skylar and Thorin," He's abandoned us!"

The orcs and wargs were slowly closing in on them and Thorin encouraged the company," Hold your ground!"

Skylar whipped her head around as Gandalf's voice cut through the air again," This way you fools!"

Both Skylar and Thorin turned their strides towards where the gray wizard had called them.

"Quickly! All of you!" Thorin called out to their companions and they didn't hesitate to slide down the rock and into the crevice.

Skylar whipped around when she heard the warg approaching herself and Thorin. With a quick swing of her blade she cut the wargs throat and it collapsed to the ground.

Last dwarf out in the open was Kili, who was still firing arrows at orcs and wargs.

Thorin's gaze turned to his nephew," Kili! Run!"

The brunette dwarf started running at his uncles call and once he hopped into the crevice, Skylar jumped in as well, closely followed by Thorin. Just as they sled down, a loud horn was heard and the company went rigid again.

Everyone stood still until a dead orc tumbled into the crevice with them. Thorin crouched down and wrenched the arrow from the orc corpse.

He scowled at it," Elves."

"I cannot see where the pathway leads," Dwalin stated, standing at the beginning of it," Should we follow it?"

"Follow it of course!" Bofur hollered at him.

"I think that would be wise," Gandalf stated, glancing at Thorin, who gave him an irritated look before Gandalf moved down the pathway with the rest of the dwarves.

Skylar was leaned against the wall, catching her breath when Thorin started past her.

She stood straight and started forward as Thorin spoke to her," Are you alright?"

He had a concerned tone to his voice and she gave him a nod," Yeah, I'm just fantastic, how about you?"

"I am fine," Thorin stated, though she could hear the clear displeasure in his voice.

"You know where we're going right? Where Gandalf's been leading this entire time," Skylar asked him, maneuvering her way through the tight pathways.

"I've figured it out, yes," Thorin said sharply," I'm hard to believe Gandalf would still lead us there. Even after what I told him."

"We'll, just try to make the best of it, that's all the advice I have for ya," Skylar told him with a shrug," I don't particularly like the elves either, but the Rivendell elves are much better than their kin."

Thorin didn't reply to that, instead just a grunt came from him so she just continued on through the pathway until they came back into open space. Skylar was at least thankful to be able to stretch and move again.

She had space out slightly as she looked upon Rivendell, even though she wasn't fond of elves, this was a beautiful place. Bilbo was right next to her so she heard his voice when he spoke.

"Rivendell," He spoke with a bit of awe in his voice. She couldn't blame the hobbit, it was the first time out of the Shire.

"Here lies the last homely house, east of the sea," Gandalf said with a relieved smile on his face.

"This was your plan all along?" Thorin spat at Gandalf," To seek refuge with our enemy."

"You have no enemies here Thorin Oakenshield," Gandalf retorted," The only ill will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself."

"You think the elves, will give our quest their blessing?" Thorin questioned, as if he already knew the answer," They will try to stop us."

"Of course they will," Gandalf agreed," But we have questions that need to be answered."

Thorin sighed in defeat and hung his head down slightly as Gandalf continued," If we are to be successful this will need to be handled with tact, and no small degree of charm. That is while you'll leave the talking to me."

Gandalf started forward after his finished talking before Thorin turned and looked after him. He wore an upset look on his face, for good reason, at least Skylar saw it that way.

She walked beside him and after a moment she reached over and gave his arm a reassuring squeeze and a half smile as they scaled down the slope and to the elves abode. Thorin replied with a slight nod but said nothing as they continued down.

As they walked along the pathway that lead further into the elves home, Skylar observed everything around her. She had been here only once, during her travels she had stayed mostly towards the east of Middle Earth. She still wished to visit Gondor, but she doubted that would happen.

They stopped in front of a flight of stairs, where Lindir walked down them with a gentle smile on his face," Mithrandir!"

"Ah! Lindir!" Gandalf replied warmly.

Lindir spoke something in elvish, that Skylar couldn't understand but Gandalf continued on talking," I must speak with Lord Elrond."

"My Lord Elrond is not here," Lindir told him calmly.

"Not here..." Gandalf paused momentarily," Where is he?"

Lindir didn't answer as an elvish horn sounded out and with a look back, the party of elves that had slain most the orcs from earlier, were riding in.

Thorin shouted something in Khuzdul first and all the dwarves started huddling," Close right!"

Skylar huffed when Thorin's strong hand pushed her forward into the middle of the circle. She shot him a glare, what was the reason for that?! Because she's a female, that sounded logical, but she still sure as hell didn't appreciate it.

The elves circled them on their horses and the dwarves stood fiercely towards them. Gandalf looked on exasperatedly at the scene. Skylar didn't bother to draw her sword, she had no reason to be hostile towards these elves. They were kind to her during her visits.

Skylar watched Gandalf and Elrond have some elvish conversation until Elrond finally spoke English again.

"Strange for orcs to come so close to our borders," Elrond stated, observing the orc blade he held before walking over and handing it to Lindir," Something or someone has drawn them near."

"Ah, well that may have been us," Gandalf answered without hesitation and since Skylar had forced her way back into the front of the group, she saw the irritated look that flashed across Thorin's face.

They looked towards the group so Thorin stepped forward, ax held tightly in his hands. Elrond stepped forward to address him," Welcome Thorin, son of Thrain. I knew Thror when he ruled under the mountain."

"Indeed," Thorin replied calmly before an icy tone set in his voice," He made no mention of you."

Elrond observed him for a moment before speaking in elvish more. That seemed to rile the dwarves up, seeing as they didn't understand elvish either. Gloin stepped forward to voice his displeasure," What's he sayin'! Does he offer us insult?!"

"No Master Gloin, he's offering you food," Gandalf told the angry dwarf who paused and everyone recoiled into the huddle to discuss before Gloin stepped forward again.

"Well then, in that case lead on," He said in a nicer tone.

Elrond nodded before his gaze landed onto Skylar. He gave a small smile before speaking," Miss Skylar, I certainly didn't expect to see you traveling with such companions."

"Well, I like to be unpredictable," Skylar told him.

"So it seems, I certainly hope your, unpredictable choice has shown to be worth it?" The elf lord inquire.

"Without a doubt," She replied coolly with a small smile.

He returned the smile before gesturing behind him and looking at all the dwarves," Shall we have dinner?

They all agreed and Elrond led the way to the dining area where he had other elves prepare and set up already. As they walked over to the dining room Thorin glanced at her and spoke," You know the elves?"

"Know is a strong word Thorin, I've passed through and stayed here a couple times. Elrond has always been friendly and let me stay here, I'm thankful for that," Skylar told him, though she could still see the heavy disapproval on his face.

He didn't reply, but instead just grumbled as they entered the room. Skylar paused and tried to decide where to sit.

"Miss Skylar," Thorin called to her and she looked over at him," You may sit by me if you'd like."

Her mouth twitched," Okay."

She walked over to where he waited for her and when they arrived to the table he pulled the chair out for her. She swallowed and sat down before he pushed it back in and sat down himself.

"Thank you," She said after a moment before reaching forward and taking a piece of bread from a basket. Salad didn't sound all that hot.

Skylar spaced out for a while until Elrond started talking about the swords that Thorin and Gandalf found.

"This is Orcrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West. My king, may it serve you well," Elrond said, in a respectful tone before he handed it back to Thorin, who dipped his head at the elf.

Next Elrond took Glamdring from Gandalf and observed it," This is Glamdring, the Foe Hammer. Sword of the king of Gondolin..."

Elrond continued on with the his explanations of the blades but Skylar didn't pay attention anymore as she knew the dwarves would be singing a tune soon. Skylar would admit that she wasn't very fond of the elves taste in music, but that was to be expected, considering her home.

She barely suppressed laughter as she watched the dwarves.

Nori looked back at the elf plucking the harp strings with a disgusted face," Change the tune why don't you? I feel like I'm at a funeral!"

"Did somebody die?" Oin asked with a confused face as he looked around.

"Alright lads, there's only one thing for it," Bofur said before climbing onto the stump that was between the two tables.

_There's an inn, there's an inn a mercy old inn_

_Beneath the old gray hill_

_And there they brewed a beer so brown_

_The man in the moon himself came down_

_One night to drink his fill_

_Oh the ostler has a tipsy cat_

_That plays a five string fiddle_

_And up and down he saws his bow_

_Now squeaking high! Now purring low_

_Now sawing in the middle_

_The cat and the fiddle played hey diddle diddle_

_A jig that would wake the dead_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened his tune_

_While the landlord shook the man in the moon_

_'Its after three he said!'_

The dwarves cheered and chucked food at each other and Skylar couldn't help but laugh at Lindir's face when Kili threw the roll at him. When she turned back she realized that Thorin had gotten up and walked away.

Skylar frowned slightly but turned back to the table where she finished her bread and forced a salad down her throat. After she finished eating all the other dwarves were starting to head to where they'd rest for the evening.

Bofur was suddenly at her side where he patted her back her back heartily," There ya are lass!"

"Oh, hey Bofur, what's up?" Skylar replied with a smile.

"We'll, we were thinking about giving the elvish wine a try! You want to join in?" He asked cheerfully.

Skylar stared at him for a moment before a daring smile cracked across her face," Sure."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Okay! First of all cookies to all my reviewers and new followers and favorites! I love you all! And a special thanks to Stardust67 for saying this was one of best Thorin/OC fics so far! That really means a lot to me! It's probably not the best but your words are still GREATLY appreciated! **

**This is kinda a filler chapter and won't be as long as the others. And I tried to put some good humor in there as well! Anyways I'll shut up now and get on the chapter 6! Please enjoy and review!**

**Always remember that I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fic so let's keep it that way!**

Skylar stared at the wine glass in front of her with fuzzy vision. How many glasses had she had? Wasn't that the question of the night. The rest of the dwarves were all still pretty sober but everything in the balcony that they were sitting in was blurry through Skylars eyes.

Soon enough all the dwarves started singing a tune with some help from Bofur's flute. Skylar figured she should slide away before she started to get to crazy.

Her attempts to go and pass out were halted when Fili and Kili came striding up to her. Each of them grasped one of her arms and started hoisting her up.

"Come on! Come and dance with us!" Kili exclaimed with a cheeky grin. Didn't these dwarves get drunk of this stuff? Or was she just a lightweight?

"Nnnoo, Kili, Fili put me down!" She garbled at them before she said screw it and stood up.

The two Dürin brothers helped her through a jig and by the end of it Skylar was giggling through the whole thing until she fell back onto her butt. Once she ceased her laughing she sat up and snatched her glass back up and down the rest of the wine with a grimace.

"Anyone want another glass?" Fili called out to the group holding the bottle.

"Fffili! Fill me up!" Skylar slurred at the older Dürin brother who grinned at her and filled her glass up.

Fili went to fill up other peoples glasses and after Skylar took a drink she decided she needed air. Crawling over to a railing Skylar grasped it with one hand and clumsily pulled herself up, wine splashing onto her wrist. She frowned at the red liquid on her wrist and licked it off before tugging herself onto her wobbling legs.

"Where ya goin' lass?" Bofur asked from his seat.

"I need," A hiccup," Some air."

"But we're practically outside," Bofur stated.

"I need open air!" Skylar cried out before stumbling out of the area and to the beginning of a flight of stairs.

She placed one hand on the rail and moved one foot forward and over the stair before the ground warped suddenly. Skylar recoiled and stumbled back suddenly before her feet tangled on themselves and she tumbled backward onto the ground.

"Shit!" She yelled as she fell onto the ground.

Miraculously her wine didn't spill but her head whacked the hard ground so she set the glass down. She was blinking slowly when Thorin Oakenshield appeared above her and she frowned slightly.

"I ddon't think I cccan get up," She mumbled to the oldest Dürin.

He raised an eyebrow at her," So it seems."

She extended a hand towards him," Could you hhhelp me up?"

He sighed lightly before moving behind her and placing his hands beneath her shoulders. Thorin pushed her up gently until she was sitting up. He grasped her arm and placed it over his shoulders then put his own arm around her waist before pulling her up onto her feet.

It was once she was up that it was clear she wouldn't be able to walked. Thorin sighed before leaning down and picking her up. Skylar yelped when Thorin hoisted her up but then giggled slightly.

"Wow you're really ssstrong," Skylar commented with a poke to his chest.

"Quiet, I'm taking you to bed," Thorin stated heading towards the area that the elves had designated to be their sleeping area.

"Ooh, taking me to bed?" Skylar slurred out before laughing at the kings face," I'm sorry I'm just kidding Mr Grumpy."

They strode through the room full of the dwarves and there were surprised faces on all the dwarves. Bofur dropped the sausage he was about to eat and Kili spit his wine out all over Dwalin who growled dangerously at the youngest Dürin.

"Kili..." Dwalin snarled out before Kili set his glass down and bolted of the room with Dwalin hot on his tail.

"Are they ddrunk?" Skylar asked Thorin.

He gave a slight shrug," A little bit."

"Have you ever been drunk?" She questioned.

He gave a nod," When was younger and still lived in Erebor."

"That's nice," She said feeling herself winding down now.

Thorin entered the room they'd sleep in and set her down onto some blankets and pillows before he stood and started to walked out.

"Goodnight, Thorin..." Came a soft mumble and Thorin smiled slightly before exiting the room.

When Skylar awoke the next morning everything was fuzzy and her head was pounding. How much of the stupid Elvish wine did she drink?! She sat up slowly and clutched her throbbing head before observing the scene around her.

All the dwarves were sprawled about the room and some of them snoring quite loudly. Next to her lay Thorin on one side sleeping peacefully but also rather defensively. Kili was closest to her on her other side. He had a blanket wrapped around himself and had a couple bruises on his head.

Skylar rubbed her hands over her face before she heard a grumble next to her and she saw the youngest Dürin was arousing from his slumber. Kili squinted his eyes for a moment before he looked at her," Morning."

His voice was thick and groggy. She smiled at him," Morning Kili, what uh, happened to your head?"

His hand immediately flew up and touched one of the bruises when he cried out slightly," Ouch, that's right. I spit some wine on Dwalin when I saw Thorin carrying you and while Dwalin was chasing me I tripped and fell down some stairs."

Skylar nodded slowly," Very graceful of you Kili so- Wait! Thorin...carried me?"

Kili nodded nonchalantly," Yeah, I'm not sure why, probably because you were so drunk you couldn't stand but I'm not sure."

"Right," She replied slowly before getting up on her feet and stretching," Well, I'm gonna go and get something to eat, I'm starving."

"I'm sure everyone else will be there soon as well, hunger tends to wake everyone," Kili said with a grin.

Skylar smiled at him before heading off down the pathways that led through the elves abode. She finally found a room with edibles in it so she grabbed everything that looked pleasing and ate it. When she turned around to leave the room she bumped into Bilbo who had a muffin in his hand.

"Bilbo! Good morning, glad to see you aren't hungover," Skylar stated with a smile.

Bilbo smiled and shifted," Yes, I heard about all the fun that went on last night. Not really something I participate in though."

She chuckled," Yes I'm well aware of that Bilbo."

"I spent most of the evening looking at all the artifacts they have here. There are some really interesting things here you know?" Bilbo told her before taking a bite of his muffin.

Skylar nodded," I'm sure, the Elves here are entrusted with a lot of things. If I have time I might take a peek at them as well. But for now I'm going to rest until this headache goes away."

"Well, I do hope you start to feel better," Bilbo said with a smile before moving past her and into the kitchen.

Skylar walked out of the kitchen area and back to where they had slept. When she entered the room, she found that it was empty and there was not a dwarf to be found. She frowned before exiting the room again and wandering throughout Rivendell.

As she walked she could hear a commotion in the distance. Her brows were drawn as she followed the sound, maybe the dwarves were sparing or something. That was doubtful considering last night.

Skylar turned through an archway and stepped out into the open where she froze in horror at what she saw. The dwarves. Bathing.

Her mouth hung open and her jaw twitched as she tried to process what she saw. Skylars eyes met with a pair of piercing blue eyes that widened when they saw her. At that moment she immediately spin on her heel and fled the scene.

_Why?! Why me?! Why did I have to see all the dwarves NAKED?!_ She thought frantically to herself as she resist the urge to curl up on the floor in the fetal position and die.

Skylar found a secluded-ish spot where she sat down on the floor and pulled her knees to her chest. Her mind was frantic while trying to think about what she saw when someone entered the room suddenly.

It was Gandalf.

"My dear Skylar what is the matter?" He asked coming to stand beside her.

"I...I just saw something that I could've gone my whole life without seeing," She stated slowly.

"What could you have possibly have seen?" He questioned her.

"It...I saw all the dwarves...bathing," Skylar explained and Gandalf's eyes widened slightly.

"Well...I can certainly understand your, disturbance," Gandalf replied before giving her a slight nod," Best you try to erase that from your memory."

Skylar shook her head," I'll try but I don't know that it's possible."

He pursed his lips before exiting the room and Skylar was left to her thoughts again. But of course it wasn't long before someone else came into the room.

Her eyes averted up to meet with Thorin's. She swallow," Thorin."

"I'm glad I found you, I wished to apologize for the scene you walked onto earlier. I'm sure it wasn't pleasant for you, not something you are accustomed to," Thorin told her, sitting down next to her.

Skylar shrugged," It's fine, just a bit of a shock. That's something dwarves are accustomed to, huh?"

"Well, what I meant is that we are very comfortable around one another," Thorin explained.

She chuckled," Yeah, I kinda guessed that."

He took a deep breath," Anyways, we are leaving soon, so I'd get your things together if I was you."

"Oh, okay, sounds good," She replied with a half smile.

He returned it before standing and leaving her alone until she decided it'd be best to just go and face the company again. Couldn't be all that weird right?

She reentered the sleeping quarters where all the dwarves were thankfully dressed and didn't seem to bat an eye at her. Skylar just sighed and went over to where she slept for the night where she put all her things back into her pack before sitting down.

She jumped when a heavy foot was set down in front of her and she looked up at Dwalin. Her mouth twitched," Dwalin, need something?"

"We're leaving lass," He stated before offering her a hand.

After putting one strap of her pack on her shoulder and taking Dwalin's hand with her other he pulled her up on her feet. He patted her back gently.

"How are ya feelin' today? I know you had quite a lot to drink last night," Dwalin said with a raise of his eyebrows.

"I'm feeling alright now, headache has gone away so that's nice," She said with a smile as they followed the company out of the room and towards the exit.

Dwalin just chuckled and they headed down the pathways. Everyone halted when Lindir came out of nowhere.

"Where are you all headed?" He questioned calmly.

Thorin glared at him," If you don't mind, we are departing."

Lindir opened his mouth to continue talking but Thorin pushed past him and the rest of the company didn't hesitate to follow. Skylar smirked at Lindir as she strode by him and he had a pathetic look on his face as usual.

They headed up a mountain pass where she could see large black storm clouds brewing up ahead. Skylar frowned slightly. Lots was going to happen.

"Be on your guard. We're about to step over the edge of the wild," Thorin advised the group before pausing," Balin, you know these paths, lead on."

Skylar stopped beside Bilbo who looking back at Rivendell with a worried look on his face. She looked back at the dwarven king when he called to them.

"Miss Skylar, Master Baggins, I'd suggest you keep up," He told them and he gave Bilbo a half smile before patting his back and continuing on with the hobbit following not long after.

As she walked she glanced back to see Thorin following closely next to her. Her face was contorted in a worried expression. She wasn't sure how things would go down with the giants and the goblins and the inevitable fight with Azogs group. Would it be the same as the movie, as everything else had been? Or would her presence alter others decisions?

Thorin frowned at her," Everything alright? You seemed concerned."

Skylar shook her head slightly," Just getting one of those bad feelings you know?"

"I do not think there's much to worry about Miss Skylar. All shall be well," He stated firmly.

And then there was that sinking feeling again, as the sun was setting and a raindrop hit her forehead.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Okay! Sorry for the wait, I got kinda stuck in a rut and was lazy but I'm getting back on it. Well...I'm going to at least try! **

**Anyways, lots is going to start happening now as we are through most of the slow parts of the movie! These next few chapters probably won't be super long as I want to break up the last parts of the movie! So I hope y'all enjoy remember to follow and favorite if you're new and if not please drop a review, I love to see what y'all think!**

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work. I only own my OC and this fanfic so let's keep it that way!**

Rain was being showered upon them as they shuffled carefully along the mountain path. Thunder boomed and lightning cracked overhead causing Skylar to jump slightly.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin bellowed out to the group before continuing forward.

Skylar stepped forward and a rock gave way beneath her foot. Her entire body tensed and she snapped her eyes shut as she waited to feel herself falling.

But a hand grabbed her and pulled her back towards safety. She looked back to see that it was Dwalin who had saved her. She was breathing heavily, rain running down her face.

"Thank you," She breathed out and he released her from his hold and patted her back.

"Just watch your step," He said gruffly before nudging her along.

She nodded at him and continued along the path. Bilbo did the same as her so she reached out quickly and with the help of Bofur helped the hobbit back up.

"Look out!" Dwalin yelled out to the group as a massive boulder was being hurled towards them.

It crashed into the mountain face above them and the path beneath them shook. Skylar pushed her weight back towards the mountain and pulled Bilbo with her. Dwalin had a grip on her shoulder as well and was being sure that the young girl didn't fall to her death.

Everyone stayed tucked against the mountain face until most the rocks had tumbled by. Then Balin could be heard," This is no thunderstorm! It's a thunder battle!"

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the stone giant emerging from the rock," Look!"

Skylar swallowed, they were a lot bigger in real life.

"Well, bless me! The legends are true! Giants! Stone giants!" Bofur exclaimed as the giant hurled another boulder through the air and towards the other giant that was behind them.

Skylar shuffled further back against the rock and gripped onto Dwalin's shirt for dear life. The ground shook again and she felt Dwalin's hand holding her shoulder tightly. The ground to their left suddenly separated, splitting Kili and Fili up.

"Thorin!" She called to the dwarf king who watched the group she was in intently.

"Hold on!" He yelled out to everyone, hoping they heard.

Her eyes averted up to see the stone giant arising from the rock face. Then she remembered. They were standing on its knees. Bilbo was clutching her jacket as he looked up in horror and in turn she kept a hold on the hobbit as well.

The moved slowly around but still it was terrifying. The left knee of the giant collided with the non living stone and Thorin and his group made a quick escape.

All the dwarves around her were screaming along with herself when the giant they sat upon was beheaded and started falling down. They were coming forward towards the ledge and Skylar turned to them when they were close enough.

"Jump!" She cried out to them and they all tumbled forward onto the ledge.

"Kili! No!" Thorin's cries for his nephew could be heard until he rounded the corner and saw them all safe and sound. She had fallen against Dwalin where she was panting from the terrifying events that just occurred.

She put her head back against him for a moment," Holy shit. I could live without EVER! Doing that again."

"Me too lass," Dwalin commented before grasping her arms and pulling her up," Come on."

Then Bofur spoke.

"Where's Bilbo?" He asked urgently," Where's the hobbit?!"

She saw him hanging off the edge and if Ori hadn't beaten her to it she would've leaped to save him. But when the young scribe tried to grab the hobbit he fell more and Skylar took a step forward. It wasn't until Thorin made a miraculous move that Bilbo was hoisted back to safety.

When Thorin slipped and started falling himself that was when Skylar jumped forward and grabbed his forearm," Thorin!"

With the help of Dwalin they were able to pulled the dwarf king back up to solid ground. Skylar let out a sigh of relief and she realized she was still holding his arm. She released it quickly as he turned to speak after Dwalin.

"I thought we lost our burglar," Dwalin stated as Skylar fell back to the ground in exhaustion.

Thorin turned narrowed blue eyes towards said burglar," He's been lost ever since he left home."

Skylar bit her cheek and looked down as he spoke," He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

"Dwalin!" He called to the warrior dwarf as he entered the cave and Dwalin followed closely behind him.

She sighed and laid back against the rock as rain splattered on her face. And the night still had so much more to offer.

There was a nudge on her shoulder. It was Dori, who had Ori plastered to his side," You all right there lass? Here, let me help you up off that ground."

Her arms were suddenly being grasped by the oldest Ri brother then being pulled up onto her feet.

"There you are," He said brushing her jacket off.

"Okay, okay, thank you Dori, I'm good now," She told him with an uncomfortable look but amused look.

Skylar made a hasty retreat into the cave where Gloin was piling wood together," Alright, let's get a fire going."

"No. No fires. Not in this place," Thorin told him sternly," Get some rest. We leave at dawn."

"Bofur, take the first watch," He instructed the toy maker who nodded at him.

She eyed the dwarven king for a moment before sitting down and leaning back against the rock. Soon to join her was Thorin, who was seated rigidly.

Not that she could blame him, she was probably worse than him as she knew in a matter of time the floor would be giving out and they'd be down in goblin town.

Thorin looked back at her, brows drawn," Are you alright? You didn't get hurt did you?"

One eyebrow was raised," I'm fine. Dwalin was sure to keep me safe. And if I recall correctly, I was the one who had to help save you."

"No thanks to the hobbit," He stated with a bit of irritation.

"Thorin. What happened with Bilbo wasn't his fault. He's not used to this, but he'll get there. Trust me," She told him, then bit her cheek slightly," Do you trust me?"

His eyes looked down to the ground thoughtfully," You are helping me reclaim my homeland. There for I have the motives to trust you. Perhaps it still must be fully earned. So do I trust you? A little. Full trust is still to be gained from me, Miss Skylar."

Thorin paused a he let out a snort of laughter," Though you have no trouble finding yourself a place amongst us."

Skylar shrugged," I've always gotten along with dwarves. Men as well but not so much elves. Rivendell elves I can handle. Woodland elves? They're a different story and I hope to not deal with them much in the future."

"You have met the Woodland elves?" He asked quietly, his mouth twitching in disgust.

"Once on my journeys," She said with a nod," I was supposedly trespassing but fortunately while I was in their dungeons, there was some elvish celebration and I convinced a drunk guard to let me out. I slipped away quietly. I don't think they were happy about that."

Thorin smirked," I can't imagine they were. I'd suggest you get some rest, we have a long ways to go tomorrow."

Skylar smiled sadly. She knew that she wouldn't get much sleep but she'd try to at least rest.

It wasn't fifteen minutes later that majority of the dwarves were sound asleep and snoring. Skylar laid wide awake, rigid, waiting for it to happen.

She turned her head and saw Thorin, laying on his side with his eyes wide open. She gave a small smile before he spoke.

"I told you to get some rest," He said in a hushed tone.

"Couldn't sleep," She whispered back.

He nodded slightly," I understand."

She rolled back to her original place and sighed, placing the crook of her elbow over her eyes. Admittedly, she was rather warm and comfortable in her clothes and it was quiet. Mostly dark. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to sleep just a little bit...

"Wake up!" Thorin's cry jolted Skylar from her slumber. Dammit she had fallen asleep!

Her eyes whipped to Thorin who was jumping to his feet," Get up! All of you!"

A creaking groan was heard and the dirt on the ground started flowing through the cracks on the floor. Skylar reached down and grabbed her pack, throwing it over her shoulders.

As the second strap went over her shoulder the ground gave way and they went plunging down into the darkness. They slid along rock tunnels until they were plopped onto something solid.

Skylar lifted her head as the screeches of goblins could be heard. Her eyes looked down to see that Thorin was beneath her. That's right. When the ground have way he grabbed her.

She shrugged that off before scrambling to her feet and pulling Thorin to his own. The goblins came at them in a frenzy and as much as she wished to draw her sword and cut them into pieces, her arms didn't have enough room to draw it.

Stuffed between dwarves and goblins, Skylar didn't know whether she wanted to scream and kill all of them or just pass out and be done.

She decided to pick the alternative option and just go with the flow. They struggled against the goblins, boy they're nasty, and they simply shoved them along.

Skylar could feel a goblin hand push her along every once and a while, and she smacked it away fiercely. She didn't care what they tried to do.

Up ahead Skylar could make out the throne upon which the goblin king sat. Then she remembered something else. The goblin king was going to sing a shitty song.

She scowled before the goblins got pushier then grabbed and pulled at them all.

Skylar struggled to keep out of their grip as the time of the song could be heard. She cried out in despair," Let me go!"

Then the horrible singing began.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Okay here comes chapter 8 and there's only going to be a couple more chapters till I'm through he first movie! ALSO, HOLY CRAP I HAVE 72 FOLLOWERS?! What?! That's so awesome you guys, like I know I'm probably stupid for being all excited but that makes me really happy!**

**So please do me a huge favor and drop a review and I'll update sooner! Thanks, cookies for you all! I love you all so much!**

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fanfic so let keep it that way!**

Skylar cringed as the guttural tone of the goblin kings voice rang out through the domain of the goblins.

_Clap, snap, the black crack!  
Grip, grab, pinch and nab!  
Batter and beat!  
Make them stammer and squeak!  
Pound pound far under grounddddd…  
Down down down in Goblin Town…  
Down down down in Goblin Town…  
With a swish and a smack and a whip and a crack!  
Everybody talks when they're on my rack!  
Pound pound far under ground…  
Down down down to Goblin Town…  
Down down down to Goblin Town…  
Hammer and torch!  
You won't last long on the end of my prong!  
Clash, crash, crush and smash!  
Bang, break, shiver and shake!  
You can yell it and yelp but there ain't no help!  
Pound pound far under ground…_

_Down down down in goblin townnnnnn!_

Everything went quiet for a moment until the goblin king climbed back onto his throne and the goblins squealed beneath his feet. The group passed around disgusted looks, then the goblin kings spoke.

"Catchy isn't it? It's one of my own...compositions," He said smugly and everyone made repulsed faces and noises.

"That's not a song!" Balin cried," It's an abomination!"

"Abominations! Mutations! Deviations! That's all you're gonna find down here!" The goblin king informed them.

The goblins rid them of their weapons and Skylar scowled at them as they ripped her sword from her. They tossed them in a pile and the goblin king stumbled forward suddenly, spitting when he spoke.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" He questioned them menacingly," Spies? Thieves?! Assassins?!"

"Dwarves your malevolence," One goblin lackey told him.

"Dwarves?!" He inquired.

"Found 'em on the front porch!" The goblin continued.

"Well don't just stand there! Search them!" The king called out, gesturing about," Every crack! Every crevice!"

Skylar cried out in protest when goblins pulled and grabbed at her pockets and her bag. She defiantly didn't want them going through her bag, she had things from her world in there.

She shoved the goblins away and everyone ceased when Nori's bag was dumped out, revealing Elvish items.

"It is in my belief, your betruvorence, that they are in league with Elves!" The goblin told their king who frowned and took an item from him.

He inspected the bottom of the candle holder," Made in Rivendell! Second age! Couldn't give it away!"

All of the dwarves eyes turned to Nori who grew uneasy," Just a couple of keepsakes."

"What're you doing in these parts?" The goblin king pressed and Skylar saw Thorin turn towards the king as if to speak.

But a mittened hand was placed on the dwarf kings shoulder and Oin stepped forward," Don't worry lads. I'll handle this."

"No tricks! I want the truth!" The king pressed, slamming his staff down," What's and all."

"You're going to half to speak up! Your boys flattened my trumpet!" Oin replied.

"I'll flatten more than your trumpet!" The goblin king threatened stumbling forward off of his throne again.

Bofur scrambled forward in front suddenly," If it's more information you're wantin' then I'm the one you should speak to!"

A hum of compliance.

Bofur pursed his lips slightly," We were on the road, well not so much of a road as a path. Actually it's not even that come to think of it. It's more of a track."

"Anyway, point is we were on this road like a path like a track, and then we weren't! Which is a problem, because we were supposed to be in Dunland last Tuesday," He continued on, turning around slightly towards the end.

Dori stepped forward suddenly around Bofur, grasping the toy makers arm," Visiting distant relations!"

As Bofur tried to continue on he was cut short by the goblin kings yell," Shut up!"

Bofur ceased and shut his mouth surely before the goblin king went on," If they will not talk, we'll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler! Bring up the bone breaker! Start with the youngest!"

He pointed at Ori, whose eyes grew wide with fear. Everything silenced again when Thorin's voice cut in.

"Wait!" His voice boomed throughout and he stepped forward.

The goblin king clearly recognized him," Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thrain, son of Thror! King Under the Mountain!"

He made a mock bow towards Thorin then looked back up with a smirk," Oh but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain! And you're not a king! Which makes you...nobody really."

All the dwarves scowled at the goblin king and it only displeased everyone more when he chuckled slightly," I know someone, who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just a head, nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak. An old enemy of yours."

Thorin's face hardened and Skylar knew he was realizing who the goblin king spoke of.

"The Pale Orc, astride a white warg," He continued, putting emphasis on 'warg'.

"Azog the Defiler, was destroyed. He was slain in battle long ago," Thorin retorted, his voice rising slightly and Skylar could hear the slightest tremble in it.

"So you think his defiling days are done, do you?" He questioned before laughing and turning to his messenger goblin," Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him, I have found his prize."

Skylar took a step back, never taking her eyes off of her blade that lay just a couple feet in front of her. She knew Gandalf was going to show up eventually but that didn't seem soon enough.

With a glance behind her she saw that the 'mangler' and the 'bone breaker' were slowly being wheeled up to where they were. She looked up and saw Thorin, he looked visibly shaken. Probably because he just found out that his oldest enemy is alive and kicking.

Skylar slipped forward until she was directly behind Thorin. She placed a hand on his shoulder gently," Thorin?"

His head whipped around and looked at her with heavy eyes. She removed her hand from his shoulder," Are you okay?"

He blinked slowly and his face scrunched up slightly," I just cannot believe...that Azog survived."

"I know that it's probably a lot for you to handle, but right now, we need to focus on getting out of here, before we're you know, mangled," Skylar told him, shooting for some reassurance but not sure if it went through.

He looked down at the ground for a moment," You're right...but I'm not sure we could find a way out of this ."

Dwalin butted in suddenly," I say we make a jump for our weapons."

"And fight our way through thousands of goblins? Yeah that's a great plan Dwalin," Skylar stated doubtfully.

"It's at least a plan, if it comes down to that then it will be done," Thorin told them both and she scowled.

"Bones will be shattered! Necks will be wrung! You'll be beaten and battered, from racks you'll be hung! You'll die down here and never be found, down in the deep of goblin town!" The goblin king said in a sing song tone.

As he finished his small tune, Skylar saw a goblin pick up Orcrist from where it lay. When it was unsheathed slightly the goblin screeched and threw the blade down.

The goblin king recoiled in horror up onto his throne," I know that sword! It is the goblin cleaver! The biter, the beater! The blade that slashed us down! Slash them!"

As the goblin spoke the others had started slashing the group with whips and such. Skylar shielded her face as best she could, but the tendrils of a whip came around her cheek, leaving it burning.

She closed the eye that was above the cut and touched it slightly. Blood was on her cheek, the cut wasn't super deep as she had turned away enough to lessen the force of the whip. But it would certainly leave a scar.

"Cut off his head!" Came the goblin kings order.

Skylar looked up in horror at the words and looked down at her sword on the ground. She stepped forward to attempt to retrieve it but goblins held her back.

"Thorin!" She cried out as a crude goblin blade was held above his throat.

Just as she broke free though, blinding light shone throughout the cavern and Skylar tumbled forward onto Thorin.

It was silent again when Skylar lifted her head up to look at Thorin, who still had his head thankfully, and then to Gandalf who was appearing from the dark.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" He called out to the company and everyone got to their feet quickly.

Skylar pushed herself up and grabbed her sword, quickly strapped it back to her waist before drawing it and beheading the goblin that was closest.

She grabbed a few of the other weapons and tossed them to the dwarves around her before returning to slaughtering goblins. Her eyes averted as she pulled her blade out of a goblins corpse and saw Thorin parry the goblin kings attack, causing the oversized goblin to fall off the platform.

"Follow me! Quick, quickly!" Gandalf called to the dwarves who finished their kills and scurried around the goblin kings throne and down through the tunnels.

They ran through the tunnel and the screeching of goblins could be heard behind them. Skylar looked behind them and her eyes widened slightly at the mass of goblins behind them.

When she turned back another group of goblins was in front of them. Dwalin attacked first and she spun around from behind him and sliced the goblins stomach open before slitting its throat.

Dwalin yelled something that she didn't hear but she saw him cut ropes and pick up the large wooden post. Skylar moved behind him quickly and held onto it and his shirt as they knocked goblins off the bridge.

After toppling three groups of goblins off of the bridge they threw the post down and continued rushing forward. They sliced and stabbed at the goblins they ran into and there was a constant screech from the ones around them.

They hurried across another bridge and Skylar body slammed several goblins off. When she looked up she saw some goblins swinging off from an opposite platform.

"Cut the ropes!" Came Thorin's order and Skylar slammed her blade against the rope, causing it to snap.

The bridge above them toppled forward and the goblins on the ropes were effectively halted.

Skylar continued forward instantly and went across the bridge where Dwalin was before a goblin fell down and through the bridge where she had been standing.

Dwalin gave her a look before they saw the rest of the group coming along the path, holding a ladder that was being used against the goblins.

They tossed the ladder down and used it to cross the gap that was there before the goblins caught up. Skylar and Dwalin waited until everyone was across to knock the ladder down, keeping the other goblins from following.

Dwalin turned and grasped the back of her shirt before ushering her on," Come on! Hurry!"

They continued running and cutting at the goblins that came, it seemed unending. Everyone halted when they came onto a platform and when ropes were cut they swung through the air. She stumbled back slightly and Dwalin placed a hand on her back and kept her upright.

When their side swung close to the other side she hopped off and Dwalin, along with several other dwarves came along as well. The rest of the dwarves jumped over when the platform swung back over and Fili cut the ropes as well as make a miraculous jump to safety.

They rounded a corner and Gandalf thrust his staff against the rock, producing a boulder that tumbled down the path, crushing goblins on it's way.

The company continued on through the winding paths in goblin town, where it seemed creepily empty. They went to cross another bridge when the goblin king came crashing up through the bridge suddenly.

Goblins all surrounded them suddenly and everyone gripped their weapons tightly, not letting go of them this time.

"You thought you could escape me?" The goblin king asked incredulously before slamming and swinging his staff at the graying wizard.

Gandalf stumbled backwards and the dwarves kept him from falling.

"What're you going to do know wizard?" The goblin king inquired with a smirk.

The dwarves pushed Gandalf up and he jabbed the king in the eye before slicing his stomach. The goblin king cried out in pain and fell to his knees.

He looked around for a moment," Well...that'll do it."

Gandalf scowled before slicing his overly large chin open as well, before the king fell down.

The bridge they were standing on creaked and cracked before it gave out and they went sliding down into a crevice while on the bridge.

Dwalin kept a hand on Skylars back and they were all screaming until they slammed into the bottom. Skylar opened her eyes when they had stopped and tapped her head on the wood below her.

She rolled onto her back," Holy shit...I HATE goblins!" She yelled before kicking the boards that lay on her off.

Dwalin turned his head and gave her an exasperated look," I couldn't agree more lass."

His eyes narrowed slightly," What happened to your face?"

"Oh," She said touching the cut that had dry blood on it now," From the whips, I'm fine."

His mouth twitched slightly but he didn't say anything else. Everyone still couldn't help but chuckle that they survived the fall. One of the commenters of that fact, was Bofur.

"Well, that could've been worse," Bofur stated before he inevitably jinxed them all.

The impact from the goblin king came down and boards came crushing down on them more than they had before.

"You got to be joking," Dwalin grumbled out on her left.

"Dammit..." She croaked out before she saw the mass of goblins coming towards them.

"Gandalf!" Kili yelled to the wizard.

Skylar was shoving boards off of her when Dwalin spoke," There's too many! We can't fight them!"

"There's only one thing that can save us now. Daylight!" Gandalf told them.

Dwalin whipped around quickly after helping Nori up and pulled Skylar the rest of the way up to her feet.

He followed closely behind her," Hurry lass!"

She sheathed her sword as she figured she wouldn't need it for just a bit and she'd run faster without it. They rushed through the tunnels until they burst into the open.

Skylar then made an on the spot decision. She stopped in her tracks and plastered herself against the rock face until all the dwarves had gone on. Surprisingly none of them had saw her.

She waited just a moment before going back into the entrance of the tunnel where something ran into her and knocked her to the ground. Bilbo appeared suddenly and she knew he had been wearing the ring.

"Miss Skylar!" He cried in relief before standing.

"Bilbo come on, we've gotta go!" She told him, grasping his jacket sleeve and pulling him along.

"Wait! How did you know I was in there still?" Bilbo asked, thankfully not stopping.

"There's a lot of things I know Bilbo, and the one thing I'm going to tell you and don't question me or argue with me about this," She gave him a pointed look," Be careful with that ring."

"What...ring...how-how did you know I had it?" Bilbo asked incredulously.

"I told you not to question me!" Skylar scolded him," Just trust me on this Bilbo! Please!"

He was silent for a moment as they rushed down the mountain," Fine. I'll trust you on this."

"Thank you," She breathed out.

As they came close to where the dwarves were grouped together, Skylar could hear the distant howl of a warg. A howl that the dwarves didn't quite hear.

_Things are going to get real interesting now, _she thought with a thick lump in her throat.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Things are getting exciting now! Getting towards the end of the first movie and then onto the next! I really hope you guys have enjoyed this so far!**

**Don't forget to follow, favorite and review! Thanks for reading!**

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fanfic so let's keep it that way!**

Skylar kept a hold on Bilbo's arm as they strode down the hill. As they neared the dwarves, Gandalf's voice could be heard.

"Where is our hobbit?!" Came the wizards insistent question.

Then Dwalin's voice," And Skylar? Where did she go? She was right next to me!"

"I thought the halfling was with Dori!" One of the dwarves stated.

"Don't blame me!" Dori protested.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf asked the oldest Ri brother.

Skylar slowed down her paced to a slow walk, curious as to what they'd say about her disappearance. Bilbo slowed with her and they shared a look before hiding behind the truck of a tree.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first collared us," Nori informed the wizard," As for Miss Skylar, I have no idea where she went off to."

"Well what happened?! Tell me?!" Gandalf demanded.

"I'll tell you what happened!" Thorin called out," Master Baggins saw his chance and took it! We will not be seeing our hobbit again, he is long gone. As for Skylar...I...do not know where she went."

Skylar scrunched her eyebrows up slightly and looked down at the ground. At least it sounded like Thorin cared. But before she could do anything, Bilbo stepped out.

"No, he isn't," Bilbo stated, the slightest tremor in his voice.

"Bilbo Baggins!" Gandalf said through a chuckle," I've never been so happy to seen anyone in my life!"

"But Miss Skylar, she still missing as well!" Dori piped in and everyone looked at Bilbo.

Skylar wasted no more time and stepped out from behind the tree," I'm not missing. I'm right here."

Everyone let out a final sigh of relief as Dwalin took a step towards her," Where did you go? You were right next to me!"

She tilted her head to the side for a moment and put a friendly arm around Bilbo's shoulders," Well, I had to be sure to find my dear friend Bilbo. After all, the company still needs a burglar."

"But how on earth did you get past the goblins?" Fili asked Bilbo.

Bilbo shrugged and looked at Skylar for a moment as he chuckled at the group, but didn't answer.

Her eyes averted down and saw him slip the ring into his pocket. Gandalf saw it as well," Well what does it matter? He's back!"

"It matters," Thorin interjected," I want to know. Why did you come back?"

"I know you doubt me, I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag-End. I miss my books and my armchair and my garden," Bilbo explained and Skylar couldn't help but smile," See that's where I belong. That's home. That's why I came back. You don't have one. It was taken from you. And I'd like to help you get it back, if I can."

Thorin had a bit of a guilty look on his face as he looked down at the ground. Everyone was silent and as Skylar thought of what happened next, she tensed.

"Okay, well, we should get going, don't you think?" Skylar suggested.

"It's evening though lass, I say we find a place to came for the evening," Dwalin said and Skylar bit her lip.

"Indeed, it has been a long-" Thorin was cut off by the howls of wargs.

"Out of the frying pan," Thorin breathed out.

"And into the fire," Gandalf finished," Run. Run!"

They began rushing down the hill and Skylars heart was pounding in her chest as the howl of wargs was getting closer and closer.

When she looked over, Thorin was running by her side. He looked at her and gave a half smile," Next time try to stay with us."

She let out a laugh," I'll try to."

They were getting closer to the edge now," What happened to your face?"

"When the goblins were whipping us. It's nothing," Skylar replied before glancing back to see a warg hot on their tail," Look out! Behind us!"

She drew her sword and spun around, swiftly slitting the wargs throat before she buried the blade in the beast. Skylar wrenched her blade from it and gave her sword a spin before putting it back in the sheath.

It was dark now as they reached the edge of the cliff. She looked back as the other wargs were fast approaching.

"Climb the trees! Quickly!" Thorin ordered.

Skylar felt a strong hand grip her shoulder and she was pulled over to one of the trees by Thorin," Climb, quickly."

She hopped up and grabbed a branch but before she could pull herself up, Thorin pushed her up so she could easily get up onto the branch. Her hand extended down and she pulled the dwarf king up into the tree with her and they climbed several branches higher until they were at the top of the tree.

The wargs leaped, clawed and bit at the trees, causing them to shake violently. She tried to ignore the fact that Thorin was holding onto the back of her shirt.

When her eyes looked down, they widened when the roots of the tree could be seen coming out of the ground. She felt a tug on her shirt as the tree began falling.

"Jump!" Thorin called to everyone, and Skylar didn't think twice before leaping to the other tree, where she bumped into Dori.

"Come on!" Thorin yelled out as the trees continued falling and everyone tumbled between the trees.

She finally ended up near the top of the tree, just to the left and below Gandalf. Thorin was just below her.

Skylar wrapped her arms around the trunk and held on until she saw that everyone was passing around fire lit pine cones.

Gandalf handed one to her and extended the burning one he held towards her," Here."

She lit hers and blew on it until it erupted in flames before she chucked it with all her might at the wargs. Surprisingly enough, hers hit one if the wargs in the face before it rolled and caught more things on fire.

There was a blaze between them and wargs now, that the beasts didn't seem daring enough to cross through. Everyone let out laughs of triumph until the tree they were all perched on started to tip over the edge.

It fell over until it was almost horizontal and Skylar was dangling on a branch. Thankfully she had a sturdy hold and was sure she wouldn't fall.

Dori, with Ori holding onto his foot was just a branch away. Before Dori had a chance to call out to Gandalf for help, Skylar extended a free hand towards the oldest Ri brother.

"Dori! Grab my hand!" She instructed and he quickly moved to grab her hand when he couldn't hold on anymore.

The extra weight tugged her down slightly but she kept a firm hold on the branch.

"Don't let go! Please don't let go!" Dori cried out as he gripped her forearm for dear life.

"I'm not gonna let go of you Dori, you just need to hold on," Skylar reassured him, even though her arm was shaking slightly from the weight now.

She felt the tree move slightly and when she peeked over her branch, she saw Thorin. Charging towards Azog.

Her heart was pounding in her chest now. What if her being here now would change history and Thorin didn't survive here? These thoughts raced through her head as she saw the oldest Dürin charging the Pale Orc.

When he was struck she jumped and tensed before she yelled to him," Thorin!"

Then she felt Dori slide down slightly on her grip, her grip that was beginning to falter.

"Dori! Don't you dare let go! Just for a bit longer hold on!" She told him, ignoring the extreme fatigue in her own arm. He just needed to hold on until the eagles arrived, then he could fall.

When she looked back up she saw Bilbo heading towards the group now. Yes, that meant he'd save Thorin. Hopefully.

Skylar tried pulling herself up, but she knew it was no use, she couldn't pull herself and two full grown dwarves up with her. After feebly attempting to get up onto the tree more, Fili, Kili and Dwalin had all charged the orcs. Good. That's a good thing. That happened in the movie.

"I-I can't hold on anymore!" Dori called to her and she whipped her head back around to look at the dwarf.

"No! Dori! Don't let go!" She called to him but the dwarf's grip failed and he slipped out of her hold, only to land on an eagle.

Skylar let out a sigh of relief and looked up at Gandalf, who gave a small smirk. He gave her a nod and she release her grip on the branch reluctantly and landed on the back of an eagle.

As the large bird circled around she saw the other eagles taking care of the orc problem, rather efficiently too. The eagle she rode swooped in suddenly and her breath hitched when it picked up the battered Thorin that lay unconscious on the ground. The only thing she could hear other than the wind was the screeches of orcs and caws from eagles.

Once all the dwarves had been grabbed they were flying away from the danger of Azog. Skylar laid on her stomach and peered around the belly of the bird and saw Thorin in it's grip.

"Thorin!" She called, knowing he wouldn't answer.

She moved back and rubbed a hand over her face, she knew he'd be alright but she still had that torn up feeling. But, she felt better being sure that at least two dwarves in the company made it alright. Then again so did most everyone.

Finally they arrived to the Carrock, she still wondered why the eagles couldn't have just taken them all the way to the mountain, they probably had a _real _busy schedule of eating bugs.

As her eagle set Thorin down she jumped off of it's back and ran up beside the dwarf king. She placed a hand over his chest gently," Thorin? Can you hear me?"

Another eagle arrived and Gandalf came rushing over. After ushering her out of his way he did some wizard magic stuff and Thorin came to consciousness suddenly.

By this time all the dwarves had been dropped off and it seemed the eagles were departing. To eat bugs most likely. Must be large bugs for them.

Thorin looked at Gandalf, then at Skylar before he breathed out," The halfling."

"It's alright, Bilbo is here. Quite safe," Gandalf reassured him.

With the help of Dwalin and Kili, they pulled Thorin up to his feet. He shook them off instantly and piercing blue eyes landed on the hobbit.

"You. What were you thinking? You could've gotten yourself killed!" Thorin scolded, stepping towards Bilbo slowly," Did I not say, that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us?"

Bilbo shifted uncomfortable and looked down at the ground with a sorrowful face.

"I've never been so wrong in all my life," Thorin breathed out, coming forward and wrapping the hobbit in a hug.

Skylar could see Bilbo's confused face and she chuckled. There was a moment of hesitation before Bilbo returned the hug.

Thorin pulled back and set his hands on Bilbo's arms for a moment," I am sorry I doubted you."

Bilbo shook his head slightly," No I would've doubted me to. I'm not a hero. Or a warrior. Not even a burglar."

The eagles swooped around once more, where had they gone for past several minutes? Hadn't they left? Skylar didn't know but when she looked forward she saw Erebor in the distance.

Skylar walked forward until she was next to Thorin, whose mouth hung open slightly at his home.

Bilbo turned around when he saw Thorin looking ahead. When he spotted what they were looking at, he spoke, drawing the others attention," Is that, what I think it is?"

They walked forward to the edge of the Carrock and Thorin looked longingly at the mountain.

"Erebor," Gandalf stated as the others walked up," The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home," Thorin said quietly, looking at the mountain proudly.

"A raven!" Oin said looking at the thrush that was flying by," The birds are returning to the mountain!"

"That, my dear Oin, was a thrush," Gandalf corrected him.

"We'll take it as a sign," Thorin said optimistically, glancing at Bilbo, then to Skylar," A good omen."

Bilbo let out a sigh of relief," I do believe the worst is over."

The smile disappeared from Skylars face instantly, for she knew in her heart that the worst, was far from over.

**So this is not the end of the first arc quite yet. Chapter 10 will be the end, it will simply be that night on the Carrock and some other stuffs! Thanks for read so far! Love you guys!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**OKAY! Last chapter of the first arc then we'll get onto second movie/arc stuffs! Thanks for sticking with me so far! I hope y'all have enjoyed this so far and I'm going to do my absolute best to keep going till the end. **

**And the end won't be until a ways after they reclaim Erebor! So I have a lot to go still. Anyways! Here's chapter 10!**

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fanfic so let's keep it that way! I also do not own the Song of the Lonely Mountain as it will appear in this chapter!**

After everyone stood in awe at the Lonely Mountain in the distance, the sun set behind the mountains and everyone settled down to rest for a while. They hadn't slept for a good while now.

Skylar rolled her bedroll out but paused before collapsing on it. Pursing her lips to the side she trotted over to where the path lead down the Carrock. After going down them just a ways, she saw that a stream poured out from the rock and trailed down.

It was tucked underneath the rock, she bit her lip slightly then said screw it. She wanted to be clean. The dwarves got to bathe at Rivendell so she'd settle for bathing here. Though the water would probably be freezing.

She went back up top and dug in her bag for a couple clean things, soap and a towel, well rag at least. She figured she'd clean some things she was wearing too.

As she headed back towards the path she paused and glanced at the dwarves who all sat peacefully at the fire, some talking and others sleeping. The thought of one of them walking in on her bathing made her uncomfortable.

So she walked over to where Dwalin sat, talking quietly with Balin. Skylar crouched down and tapped his shoulder.

His head whipped around and he looked at her," Yes?"

"Uh, there's a stream just like right around the corner here and under the rock so I'm gonna um," She paused and took a deep breath," I'm going to go take a bath."

Dwalin stared at her," Okay...?"

"Look, can you just make sure that no one comes down there while I'm doing that?" She pleaded, her eyebrows scrunched up in uneasiness.

"Oh, of course, don't worry about a thing lass, I'll make sure you aren't bothered," He assured her with a nod.

She set a hand on his shoulder as she started to stand," Thank you so much Dwalin."

Before he could say anything else she scurried off and down the path where a disgustingly cold shower waited.

About a half an hour later she had finished and was finally clean, she won't even mention the cuts she has on her legs from trying to rudimentarily shave her legs. Skylar still held onto habits from home.

After putting on a clean undershirt then a red tunic, she put her furred jacket back on. Skylar grabbed her things before heading back up top. As she rounded the corner she ran into someone, causing her to stumble back before the person she ran into grabbed her arms.

She looked up at Dwalin," What are you doing?"

"You've been gone for a while, Thorin was worried. So was I," He explained.

Skylar raised an eyebrow," You. And Thorin. Were worried?"

Dwalin frowned," We are being hunted by orcs."

"Oh! That's right, well, thanks for worrying I guess but I'm fine, obviously," She replied.

"Alright," He said moving to the side and gesturing for her to head up.

Skylar started up but stopped when she was in front him and spoke softly," Thanks though, for making sure no one came down here. That really means a lot to me. And thanks for caring too."

"Well, you are part of the company," He replied in a quiet tone.

She looked at him and gave him a small smile before heading up the path. Skylar was glad that she was becoming such good friends with Dwalin. He was a protective bugger though.

When she got up top she saw that most of the company was sound asleep. She smiled and headed over to her area where she put her soap and things back into her bag.

Before closing it she paused when something caught her eye. Her phone lay in the bag, headphones wrapped tightly around it. With a glance behind her she could see that Dwalin, Thorin, and a few others were awake still.

Skylar shrugged and picked her phone up out of the bag and stuffed it in her pocket before she sauntered over to the edge of the Carrock where Erebor could be seen in the distance. She sat down at the edge, legs dangling off, before pulling her phone back out and unraveling the headphones.

She put both in her ears and turned her phone out before she unlocked it. The battery percent in the corner read 91%. Two battery cells were in her bag with the charging cable. Though she figured she'd only use it for music when she missed home.

Scrolling through her music she found what she was looking for. _Song of the Lonely Mountain _By Peter Hollens. She liked his version of it better.

She clicked on it and without really realizing it, began singing along with it.

_Far over the Misty Mountains rise_

_Leave us standing upon the height_

_What was before we see once more_

_Is our kingdom a distant light_

_Fiery mountain beneath the moon_

_The words unspoken, we'll be there soon_

_For home a song that echoes on_

_And all who find us will know the tune_

_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the back of us yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain born_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Until we get our long forgotten gold_

_We lay under the Misty Mountains cold_

_In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold_

_We must awake, our lives to make_

_And in the darkness a torch we hold_

_From long ago when lanterns burned_

_Until this day our hearts have yearned_

_Her fate unknown, the Arkenstone_

_What was stolen must be returned_

_We must awake and make the day_

_To find a song for heart and soul_

_Some folk we never forget_

_Some kind we never forgive_

_Haven't seen the end of it yet_

_We'll fight as long as we live_

_All eyes on the hidden door_

_To the Lonely Mountain born_

_We'll ride in the gathering storm_

_Till we get our long forgotten gold_

_Far away the Misty Mountain's cold._

When the song faded out, she opened her eyes that she had closed at some point and took the headphones out before shutting her phone off. Skylar jumped when someone cleared their throat behind her.

She turned around and saw Thorin behind her, along with all the other dwarves looking at her sleepily.

"Oh, sorry, was I singing loudly?" She asked with a grimace.

Thorin raised an eyebrow and chuckled before sitting down next to her," Just a bit. It certainly wasn't bad though, quite good actually. What were you singing?"

"Uh," She paused, she felt guilty saying she made it up but how else would she explain the lyrics that explained _exactly _what they were doing," I just made it up."

He looked surprised," Really? Quite creative. I liked it though, depicted our journey quite well. What is the name of this song?"

"The Song of the Lonely Mountain," Skylar told him, _sorry for taking credit, whoever wrote the song, _she thought," I didn't mean to wake everyone though."

"Don't worry," He said looking back at them," They're already asleep again."

"Why don't you get some sleep Thorin?" She asked him.

"I do not know that I could. Not after all that has happened," Thorin told her grimly, looking down off the Carrock.

Skylar swallowed thickly as she thought of the battle to come," Well, no matter what happens Thorin, just focus on your goal. Reclaiming Erebor and having your kingdom back. You'll be a great king. I know it."

"I appreciate your words of confidence," He said with a dip of his head.

She smiled as she brought her hand up and pressed her cold fingers to the cut on her face. Skylar grimaced but said nothing, though that didn't keep Thorin from noticing.

"It hurts?" He inquired and she nodded," Here, let me look at it, you would not want it getting infected."

Skylar looked at him for a moment before removing her hand and turning her head towards him. She closed her eyes as he reached forward and gently tilted her head as to look at the cut better.

His breath could be felt on her cheek and the careful movement of his hand," It should be alright, looks clean to me. Most likely will leave a scar."

Thorin moved back from her and she opened her eyes," Yeah, I figured it would do that. What about you? Your injuries I mean."

"I will be alright, probably a few fractured bones but nothing serious. Oin took care of this cut," He said gesturing to his face.

"That's good," Skylar said, pursing her lips," It won't be long before Azog catches up to us. He's not going to give up."

A dark look came over his face," I know, we'll have to start moving soon. Once the company is better rested. We haven't rested much lately."

"I know. It is nice to just stop for a bit," She said peering over the edge of the Carrock," Man, that'd be a hard fall."

"I don't think I'd call that a fall, I think I'd call it eminent death," Thorin rephrased and she chuckled.

"I won't disagree with you there," Skylar agreed before she stretched and yawned," Well, I think I'm gonna get some shut eye while it's still a little dark."

"I'll have to agree with you, I may not get any sleep but I will partake in some rest. I am sore and could use it," Thorin replied.

She nodded before she stood and waited for Thorin to get up as well. When he went to get up he groaned slightly and was struggling to stand.

Skylar leaned down and grasped his arm before trying to help him up," I'm fine." He grunted out.

"No you're not, you don't have to be the strong stoic leader right now Thorin. So let me help you up for gods sake," Skylar told him adamantly.

He sighed and finally allowed her to help him up to his feet," There, that wasn't so bad wasn't it?"

"I am a king, I'm supposed to be strong and not need help," Thorin told her firmly.

"Thorin, what makes a king strong is in his people and their loyalty. And I can guarantee that they'd rather help their king grow strong again than have him be weak and push himself only to become weaker," She advised him," You are a strong king, Thorin, but everyone is weak at times."

A small smile came over his face," Wise words for someone of your age. But. I will keep in mind what you've said. It is hard to go against what I've been taught my whole life."

"I understand," Skylar said, returning the smile before she released his arm and turned to head towards her bedroll.

She placed her phone in her bag before she laid down on her bedroll and curled up. All the could be heard was the sound of dwarves snoring and soft humming.

Her eyes opened and she saw that Thorin wasn't laying too far away from her and he was humming to the tune of the Song of the Lonely Mountain.

Skylar smiled to herself. Maybe things would be alright after all.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Okay I am so so so sorry this has taken so long! Please forgive me for being the slowest updated in the world. I'm going to try my hardest to get back into a Hobbity mood! So do me a huge favor and give me some reviews to motivate me! Thanks for sticken around!

I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkien's work! I only own my OC and this fanfic so let's keep it this way!

Skylar was awoken abruptly by a hand shaking her shoulder," Skylar wake up!"

Her eyes opened and she looked up groggily at Thorin," Wha-? What's going on?"

"Come on, it's time, the orcs are catching onto us," He explained, pulling her up.

"Okay, okay, let me gather my things," She told him, getting onto her knees and rolling her bedroll up.

After making sure all her things were either inside or strapped onto her pack, she stood and looked around at the dwarves who were just finishing getting ready. Skylar jogged over to where they were grouped together," We ready?"

Everyone agreed and they started down the path. They passed the stream where she had bathed just a few hours before. Words couldn't express how glad she was to be clean.

The howls of wargs could be heard around them and everyone stopped for a moment and looked around.

"Where are they?!" Dwalin demanded.

"It doesn't matter, just keep moving!" Thorin called out before grasping her sleeve and tugging her along," Come on! Move!"

She let out a disgruntled sound as the oldest Dürin drug her down along the path, the rest of the company following closely.

Gandalf was just ahead of them, where he turned abruptly," This way, quickly!"

They all followed the gray wizard through the winding rock paths, then down a narrow path that lead down into the open. Everyone halted and was silent for a moment before the howls of the wargs resumed.

"We need to find where they're at, or how close they are," Thorin stated.

"I'll go," Bilbo squeaked out," I'll be quick and quiet."

Thorin considered it for a moment," Alright, go quickly Bilbo, and be careful!"

Everyone watched as the hobbit scurried back up the path they had came down. Skylar turned away when Bilbo slipped out of her view and leaned back against the rock, then closed her eyes and sighed. She opened her eyes when someone nudged her arm. It was Dori.

"Hmm, what?" She mumbled out, still feeling rather tired, but she knew they'd rest again at Beorn's.

Dori had Ori shoved protectively behind him," We never got the chance to thank you."

"Thank me? For what?" Skylar asked, mildly confused.

"For holding onto us on that tree, without you we would've fallen for sure," Dori replied.

"Oh, no problem Dori, that's not something you have to thank me for," She told him with a slight shake of her head, then she patted his shoulder," I mean, we're all friends now right? That's what friends do for each other."

Dori opened his mouth to continue but a loud roar echoed around them and Skylar tensed. She knew what it was, but the initial sound still startled her.

"What was that?" Ori asked uneasily.

"Probably just the wargs," Dwalin stated from his side.

"Wargs don't make that sound," Skylar told him, knowing that he fully knew that.

Not a moment later Bilbo came running back down the path, breathing heavily.

"How far are they?" Thorin asked.

"Twenty leagues, no more," Bilbo panted out," But there's something else."

"Did they see you? They saw you," Gandalf sputtered.

"No, that's not it," Bilbo assured them.

"See, quiet as a mouse," Gandalf boasted to the company who all made hums of agreeance.

They were all ignoring Bilbo until the hobbit called out to the group," Listen! I'm trying to tell you that there is something else out there!"

"What did it look like? Like a bear?" Gandalf questioned grimly.

"Ye-yes," Bilbo got out, his eyes narrowed at the wizard.

"There is a house, it is isn't far from here, we could take refuge there," Gandalf explained and all the dwarves grew weary.

"Who's house? Are they friend or foe?" Thorin demanded.

"Neither. He will either help us, or kill us," The wizard stated.

"What choice do we have?" Dwalin asked the group.

The wargs sounded out again and everyone paled, then Gandalf spoke again," None. Run!"

Skylar sighed before she took off running again, 'I'm getting real sick of Gandalf telling us to run, he'll be gone soon though, probably not a good thing,' She thought. They ran for what felt like forever until the loud roar from behind them caused Skylar to ignore her fatigue and run faster as the house was in sight now.

Her eyes widened when she saw Bombur go sprinting past her, that was probably a once in a lifetime image. They finally arrived to the house and Skylar facepalmed when most the dwarves just ran into the door then started banging on it. When Skylar looked behind them she saw Beorn, in his bear form, charging at them," Guys! The door opened now would be great!"

Thorin was thankfully smarted than his kin and pushed through them to open the door, allowing everyone to stampede inside. Skylar ran inside and whipped around to see the dwarves slammed to door onto Beorn's muzzle. Everyone relaxed and slowly started to disperse as Gandalf had instructed earlier, his words hadn't reached Skylar.

She walked over to a spot she found a decent enough to sleep on and tossed her bag down before collapsing on the ground, head resting on her bag. Her eyes opened when she felt another's presence and when she opened her eyes she saw Thorin next to her.

"We were going to have something to eat before getting some rest, if you're hungry," Thorin told her," But, if you'd rather sleep I wouldn't blame you, you look exhausted."

"I am exhausted, I haven't been on an adventure like this before, with orcs and goblins and giant bears," She said gesturing to the door," I didn't have orcs where I'm from Thorin, or goblins or any dangers like that. The only thing we fight is ourselves."

Thorin had his brows drawn tightly," What do you mean you didn't have orcs? Orcs are everywhere."

Skylar shook her head," Not where I'm from Thorin, and please don't ask me where I'm from. The only thing I'll tell you is that it's a long ways away, in a land you haven't heard of."

"If there are no orcs there, then why did you leave?" He asked, clearly confused.

"I didn't leave purposely Thorin, I didn't have a choice," She told him," Anyways, you woke me up a bit more so I suppose I'll ease some of the hunger pain in my stomach."

Thorin gave her nod but didn't say anything else as he stood and led her to where the dwarves were munching on bread and cheese before getting some rest. Skylar grabbed a piece of bread and couple slices of cheese before eating that in record time and eating one more piece of cheese and bread.

She hadn't realized how hungry she was and probably could've eaten way more but wanted to leave some for the others. A glass of ale was passed to her. Well, a huge mug of ale actually. And it was filled to the brim. What were these dwarves trying to do to her.

Skylar sighed and began drinking it, it was take her a bit before she was done. After about ten minutes she had finally downed the mug and she was a mixture of tipsy and exhausted. She stood and wobbled over to where the other mugs were and she set hers down there before stumbling towards her area.

Her eyes averted over to where most of the dwarves still sat for moment. She decided to wait for a moment before continuing to walk, it didn't seem like a good idea. The chair she had occupied seemed miles away so she plopped down on the floor and leaned back against the leg of the table.

To her side was Dwalin, who looked down at her with a confused face," What're you doin' lass?"

"Jus' restin'" She told him.

He chuckled," Why don't you go on over to bed."

"Nah, I'm jus' hangin' out right now," Skylar said blinking her eyes to trying to focus on Dwalin.

Dwalin sighed," Alright then."

She looked down at the ground and blinked slowly several times and smiled slightly as she heard the dwarves laughing and talking. That was the sound that she fell asleep to.

Dwalin went to stand to head to bed but remembered that Skylar was on the floor next to him. When he looked down he saw that she had fallen asleep, her head resting against his leg.

He chuckled, over the whole quest so far he had come to feel a sort of sibling protection over her. Why, he didn't know, but he was glad that most the time she didn't need him to protect her. Skylar was a strong fighter, and skilled, considering how short of a time she'd been fighting.

She was becoming part of this group easily and was surprised to see a human fit in so well with dwarves. Dwalin sighed before reaching down and nudging her shoulder," Skylar, come on, you need to go to bed."

Skylar mumbled something that he didn't catch so he just grumbled before he pushed her over gently before kneeling down and hoisting her up and walking over to where her bag was lying.

He set her down gently and smiled before heading over to his own area. Positioned strategically by Ori.

Skylar woke up the next morning and stretched before she stood and looked around. How did she get to her bed? She yawned and started walking towards the dining area where Beorn was with the dwarves.  
She took a seat as Beorn was pouring milk into the dwarves giant mugs. He was filling up hers as he spoke," So you are the one they call Oakenshield. Tell me, why is Azog the Defiler hunting you?"

Thorin froze and paled slightly at the skin-changers words," You know of Azog. How?"

"My people were the first to live in the mountains, before the orcs came down from the north," Beorn explained," The Defiler killed most of my family. But some he enslaved."

Skylar swallowed her mouthful of bread thickly and noticed the cuff on his wrist," Not for work, you understand, but for sport. Caging skin-changers and torturing them seemed to amuse him."

Bilbo piped up then with curiosity in his voice," There are others like you?"

Beorn finished filling up Ori's mug and looked up nostalgically," Once there were many."

"And now?" Bilbo questioned more.

"Now there is only one," He replied solemnly.

Everyone seemed to shift uncomfortably before Beorn continued talking," You need to reach the mountain, before the last days of autumn?"

"Before Durins Day falls, yes," Gandalf answered.

Skylar couldn't keep her lips from curling slightly into a smile when Thorin got this exasperated look on his face. She cleared her throat and finished her milk and focused on the conversation going on.

"You are running out of time," Beorn stated.

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood," Gandalf told him.

"A darkness, lies upon that forest," Beorn informed him," Fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the Necromancer in Dolguldur. I would not venture there. Except in great need."

"We will take the Elven road, their path is still safe," Gandalf said.

Beorn looked at Gandalf with a dumbfounded look," Safe? The Wood Elves of Mirkwood are not like their kin, they're less wise and more dangerous. But it matters not."

Skylar glanced over at Thorin who she had noticed had begun walking away from the table," What do you mean?"

"These lands are crawling with orcs, their numbers are growing and you are on foot. You will never reach the forest alive," He told Thorin.

Skylar swallowed thickly as the skin-changer stood suddenly," I don't like dwarves, they're greedy, and blind to the lives of those they deem lesser than their own."

She watched him with eyebrows raised as she always expected him to crush the small white mouse in his hand. But he didn't.

"But orcs I hate more," Beorn growled out," What do you need?" 


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Thanks for all the support while I've been so lazy. It's pretty late for me right now but I made myself finish something of a chapter for those of you who have stuck around. I hope it's good enough, the next one will be better and longer so please bear with me! Love ya'll so much and don't forget to review, I love getting feedback, whether it be constructive criticism or just comments! Also follow and favorite! Thanks so much again and here's chapter 12!**

**I do not own the Hobbit or any of J.R.R Tolkiens work! I only own my OC and this story so let's keep it that way!**

It was all a rushed transition from eating at the table to mounting the ponies that Beorn was lending them. Skylar knew he was kind enough, he simply had an intimidating air around him.

As she strapped her pack onto the pony she subtly pulled her phone out and stuffed it in a secure pocket in her jacket. She knew they were getting captured by the elves soon and the modern part of her needed her phone. It held all her memories from home.

Skylar ran her fingers through her hair and cringed at the knots before grabbing her brush and running it through her long black hair. The other dwarves were still getting ready so she knew she had some time to comb her hair.

Her hair had gotten almost unmanageably long while she was in Middle Earth. As she was trying to do something with her hair she noticed Thorin watching her with a smirk.

She chuckled and her hands fell to her sides as he walked over her," Here, I'll make it more manageable for you."

"Okay," She said as the oldest Dürin took a section of her hair near her face in his hands.

Skylar watched as he carefully and skillfully braided the hair. Once he got to the end she saw him purse his lips then tug one of the beads from his hair and put it in hers.

Thorin let the hair slide from his fingers the grasped her shoulders gently and turned her gently," I'll do the other side as well."

She just nodded and let him do it, the fact of how important braids and beads were to dwarves slipping her mind. As he braided the hair on the other side she looked at the beads in his hair, as he actually had more than what were visible in the movies. Skylar's eyes looked over when he pulled another bead from his hair and put it in hers.

He ran his thumb over the braid before stepping back slightly," There, should help a bit."

She swallowed thickly," Thank you, you did a really good job."

"Braids are a very important aspect of dwarvish culture," He stated," I've been braiding hair for a long time."

Skylar chuckled," Well, I'm glad you did mine."

Thorin smiled slightly before he started turning towards his pony," We're leaving soon."

Skylar got up on her pony and looked back to see Gandalf and Beorn speaking to each other. Gandalf got on his horse and rode away from Beorn, speaking to the company as he rode by," Quickly now!"

At Gandalf's queue they all followed, keeping their ponies moving at a brisk pace. Everyone seemed on edge, tense. Skylar knew why, it was getting closer and closer to Durin's Day with every minute that passed.

She took a deep breath and thought of the fact that she knew they'd make it to the mountain in time. But then again there was this nagging voice in the back of her mind. A voice that posed a question; what if things didn't happen like they did in the movies?

Every time Skylar did something she had this twinge of fear that it would alter something in the time line. But things had gone according to script, so to speak, this far into the story. The young girl just hoped it would stay that way, those pesky main deaths being an exception.

Her thoughts were interrupted when the company slowed and in front of them loomed Mirkwood. Skylar cringed slightly at the sight of the forest. It was a whole different thing in person.

Skylar got off her pony and walked over to where Gandalf was walking slowly through the archway," The Elven Gate…"

"This place gives me a bad feeling Gandalf," Skylar said in a hushed tone," I know there's no chance to go around without wasting more time, but still."

"Indeed, there is a sickness within this forest, a sickness which needs to be kept in mind as we travel through," Gandalf told her, before turning to head back towards the group.

"Will do," Skylar said quietly, thinking of what was to come and making an uncomfortable face.

Gandalf looked at the company," Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the Orcs. We have luck on our side," Dwalin said gruffly as he dismounted his pony and grabbed his axe.

As Dwalin spoke Skylar looked in the distance and and saw Beorn, in bear form, standing on a hill. She looked at Gandalf who saw the skin-changer as well. He didn't say anything for a moment, then broke the silence," Set the ponies loose. Let them return to their master."

Skylar removed her pack from her pony and set it loose before head back over to the archway in the forest. Bilbo walked up to it as well, looking uneasy," This forest feels...sick; as if a disease lies upon it. Is there no way around?"

Gandalf walked up beside him as well," Not unless we go two hundred miles north, or twice that distance south."

"He's right Bilbo, we'd waste precious time trying to go around. Just keep your head and everything will be alright...I hope," Skylar assured the hobbit as Gandalf wandered further in the forest.

Skylar turned back around and walked away from the forest a bit, the thick ominous feeling coming off of it sickening feeling. Just then Thorin walked up to her, looking slightly irritated as usual.

"The ponies have been set loose, where is Gandalf?" Thorin asked.

Skylar shrugged slightly," He's doing something in the forest. What exactly, I don't know."

"We have to get a move on, we have to get through this accursed forest if we are to manage our time correctly," Thorin said, looking past Skylar and into the forest where Gandalf was marching out.

Nori was undoing the saddle on his horse when the wizard called out," Not my horse! I need it!"

Everyone looked in surprise at the wizard and whispered among themselves. Bilbo looked panicked and didn't waste time speaking up," You're not leaving us?"

"I would not do this unless I had to," Gandalf said regretfully, pausing to turn towards the hobbit.

Skylar watched as the wizard and hobbit spoke, and she wondered if things would be different if Gandalf didn't leave. She knew she'd never find out but she always had a hunch that things would turn out different. better or worse, she really didn't know.

As Gandalf walked to his horse Skylar walked up beside him," Gandalf, are you sure you have to go?"

"I must, there are things i must do and without delay," He informed her and she scowled.

"Do you not realize the consequences of your decision, should you not make it back in time?" She questioned him.

The grey wizard narrowed his eyes suspiciously at her," And what do you mean by that?"

"Nothing Gandalf, I'm just saying, should you be delayed, you know Thorin will not have the patience to wait for you. He will enter that mountain, with or without you," Skylar told him.

He pursed his lips," We shall see about that."

Gandalf started heading for his horse again he stopped in front of Thorin and gave the dwarf a hard look," I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor. Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

The wizard headed for his horse again as he spoke," This is not the Greenwood of old. The very air of the forest is heavy with illusion. It will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."

Skylar swallowed thickly at the thought of her mind being heavily influence by the sickness of the forest and glanced over at Thorin, who met her gaze with the same look of discomfort.

"You must stay on the path; do not leave it. If you do, you may never find it again," Gandalf cautioned them as he mounted his horse and pulled on the reins, as he began riding away," No matter what may come, stay on the path!"

Skylar clenched her teeth and Thorin let out a breath as he started walking through the rain, that Skylar just noticed and into the forest," Come on. We must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durins Day!"

"Durins Day, let's go!" Dwalin called out and Skylar couldn't help but grin slightly as she followed the oldest Durin.

"This is our one chance to find the hidden door," Thorin said as the company cautiously entered the sickly forest.

Skylar took a deep, uncomfortable breath of the heavy air around her and couldn't help but feel uneasy about the next few hours to come.

**Okay, so short chapter I know. But the next one will be much longer. I just got a new computer so hopefully I will get back on top of updating. Thanks again to all those who have been patient and stuck around with me. I love you all so much!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**So, thankfully this chapter is longer than the last as promised. ALSO! I forgot to throw out a thank to you all as I have over a hundred follows on this story! Really means a lot adn I couldn't thank you all enough! Anyways, I'm sure you want to start reading the important stuff, so don't forget to review, follow and favorite!**

**Disclaimer: I don't not own the Hobbit or any of it's characters. I only own my OC and this story, so let's keep it that way!**

**XxXx**

They walked through the Elven Gate and started into the gloomy forest, the further in they went, the more the air seemed to thicken. Skylar took and breath and looked ahead at the path, she knew she had to stay focused. Being from another world, she wasn't sure how the sickness in the forest would effect her.

She looked to her side and saw Bilbo, trudging along side her. The hobbit looked troubled, the again he usually did, unless he was scared," What's on your mind Bilbo?"

"I don't like this," The hobbit said bluntly.

Skylar looked over at him," None of us like this Bilbo, the dwarves don't like it because this is technically the elves and it's the elves they really don't like."

"It's not just this sickening forest. It's Gandalf. Why did he leave?" Bilbo blurted out, a confused and irritated look on his face.

"I don't know why he left Bilbo, but I agree with you. No good will come out of his departure, I just hope he stays true to his word and meets us at the overlook," She told the hobbit, knowing there wasn't much she could say that would put his worries at ease.

Bilbo made a noise of acknowledgment and was silent for a minute before speaking again," This forest makes me uneasy though. It feels sick, diseased. The very air underneath its' trees feel thicker than that of which lie outside it."

"Gandalf did say this forest is heavy with illusion. I'd suggest you try to keep your head clear Bilbo. You're strong minded, you'll probably save us all," Skylar said with a slight smile.

"Hmph, that would be absurd," Bilbo muttered before saying in a quieter tone," But thank you...for your confidence in me."

"I'll always have confidence in you my dear friend. You've always done the same with me," She remarked, turning her head to give the hobbit a soft smile.

The hobbit returned the smile and the silence between them returned.

XxXx

"Air. I need air," Bofur called out, to no one in particular.

Skylar blinked slowly and rubbed a hand over the side of her face, her head feeling clouded. The slow pace that her feet were walking at was halted to a stop as she ran into Thorin's back, clutching the oldest Dürin's sides as to not fall on her face.

"Keep moving. Nori, why have we stopped?" Thorin asked, lifting an arm and glancing at Skylar briefly before looking back at the thief.

Skylar grabbed Thorin's shoulder and pulled herself up straight before looking around him, where Nori pointed ahead nervously," The path...it's disappeared!"

"What's going on?" Dwalin questioned, pushing his way forward to the front of the group.

He gave Skylar an odd look as she was still holding on the soon-to-be King Under the Mountains shoulder as her head had begun spinning and she feared she'd fall if she let go.

"We've lost the path!" Oin announced to the group, causing them to murmur among themselves.

Thorin whipped around to look at the group, causing SKylar to lose her hold on his shoulder and fall back, only to have someone grab her arms and put her back on her feet.

A tattooed hand stay on her shoulder and she looked back to see Dwalin. Skylar patted his hand," Thanks…"

"Find it! All of you look...look for the path!" Thorin ordered the company and everyone started dispersing in slightly different directions.

"Ugh, this isn't good," Skylar muttered and Dwalin patted her shoulder.

"No it's not. Just start looking for the path lass," Dwalin said and she nodded, feeling stable enough to walk on her own.

She started walking in a random direction where other dwarves were and she knew she wouldn't get lost. Yet, she had this nagging feeling that there was something about the path that the movie showed. Like where it was, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember.

XxXx

Skylar had this churning in her stomach that told her that they were far from the path now. She wished she could've fought this illusion better and remembered things better. But clearly that didn't happen.

The company was wandering about now, half looking for the path and half just wanting to get out.

"What hour is it?" Thorin asked Dwalin and Skylar paused in front of them to listen, blinking slowly as she looked at the two dwarves.

"I do not know. I don't even know what day it is," His comrade replied and Skylar sighed, turning to look around the forest.

"Is there no end to this accursed forest!" Thorin bellowed out and Skylar stumbled away from them.

She stopped suddenly and looked where Bilbo sat at the base of a tree. Something in her head was saying there was something she should stop but it was blank in her mind. Then Bilbo plucked at the webs on the tree, sending vibration through them all. She just stared at him as he did it, knowing she should stop him but her foggy mind not allowing her body to move.

Once he stopped, he shook his head and stood slowly before walking off in the new direction the company had started walking in. Skylar shook her head and walked forward, falling in step with the group,

There seemed to be voices, whispering around her, like all those sound effects heard in the movies were actually happening. But they were in her head making everything spin more. SKylar was snapped out of her reverie when she heard a voice. So familiar, yet so distant, as if from her past.

"_Skylar…" _The voice whispered out and Skylar's brow furrowed as she tried to pinpoint it's origin," _Sweetheart, turn around and look at me."_

Skylar turned her head to look behind her and froze at who now stood behind her. It was her mother. Looking exactly as she did the day Skylar was ripped from her home.

"M-mom…?" Skylar breathed out, not quite sure what to make of this. Had her mother been dropped in the world now too? No, it was impossible and if she had been, she knew her mother, she wouldn't be this calm.

But still, it was so real…

"_Skylar honey, where have you been? Your father and I are worried about you," _Her mother told her, a frown on her face.

Tears welled in her eyes as she thought of the pain she must be causing her parents. Skylar stepped forward and threw her arms around her mother, hugging her tightly and sobbing against her shoulder.

"I'm sorry Mom! I want to come back! I-I really do! But...I don't know how…" Skylar explained," Not even Lady Galadriel knows…"

"_It's okay sweetheart...if you find a way back, I know you'll come back to your father and I," _Her mother whispered," _I have faith in you…"_

Suddenly the sound of her mother's voice was gone and she realized whoever she was hugging and sobbing on, was trying to get her attention. Skylar tore herself away and found that she had been clinging to Dwalin, who stared at her with a confused face.

"What in the name of Durin has gotten into you? I'm not your mother lass," He drawled out, the forest having the same effect on him as it did everyone else.

Skylar stared at him, not sure what all had happened for a moment. Then she realized. It was all an illusion," I...I'm sorry Dwalin...I'm not sure what got into me there."

He just huffed and walked over to where the dwarves had gathered suddenly. Ori bent over and picked up a pouch," Look."

His protective brother snatched it form him and looked it over," A tobacco pouch. There's dwarves, in these woods."

Bofur stumbled next to them suddenly and took the pouch from Dori," Dwarves from the Blue Mountains, no less. This is exactly the same as mine."

The hobbit pushed his way to the group and tried to put reason in them, clearly trying to shake the illusion off," That's because it _is _yours. You understand? We're going round in circles. We are lost."

"We're not lost. We have to keep heading east," Dwalin interjected.

Oin's voice cut in suddenly, as the bickering started to grow among the dwarves," But which was is east? We've lost the sun."

Skylar shook her head as she listened to the dwarves speak," The sun...yes, air, and the trees. Bilbo...Bilbo!"

Bilbo was attempting to speak to the dwarves when her call cut him off and he stumbled over to her," What?"

"You're right, the sun. Air, fresh air with break this spell," Skylar told him, carefully kneeling down in front of him.

She put an unsteady hand on his shoulder and pointed up with the other hand," You need to climb this tree, go now. Don't question me right now, I will follow shortly."

The hobbit looked at her for a moment, noticing the dried tears on her cheeks. He pursed his lips, looking determined suddenly before he turned on his heel and began climbing up the tree.

Skylar knew she had to follow him up if she wanted this sickness of the mind to go away, but her head was heavy and the hallucinogenic experience she had just had was still boggling her mind. When Thorin yelled at the company to stop their fighting, Skylar forced herself to her feet and quickly started going up the same tree as Bilbo.

It seemed like forever, but she finally pulled herself up through the leaves and into fresh air, where the sun shone brightly. Skylar took a deep breath as the cloudiness in her mind dissipated and she felt all her senses return.

Her eyes darted over to where Bilbo was relishing in the fresh air as well. The hobbit looked around them and began calling down to the dwarves," I-I can see a lake! And a river. And the Lonely Mountain! We're almost there!"

It was silent and there was no reply. Bilbo glanced at Skylar before calling to the dwarves again," Can you hear me? I know which way to go! Hello?"

"Bilbo, somethings not right," Skylar said to the hobbit, realizing what happened next and realizing what needed to happen next.

Bilbo looked past her, where the trees were rustling and thumping could be heard," Hello?"

"Bilbo, listen to me, I need you to know something," She said suddenly, not knowing how the hobbit would react.

The hobbit finally looked at her dead on," What is it? Can't you tell that the dwarves might need our help."

"Yes and that's why I need to tell you that I know you have the ring!" She blurted out, not having time for long explanations.

He stared at her for a moment, before starting to climb down the tree," I don't know what you're talking about!"

She scowled and climbed down the tree after him," You know damn well what I'm talking about Bilbo! I'm not a fool. I'm talking about the ring that turns you invisible. It's how you escaped the goblin tunnels."

The hobbit seemed to be lost for words as he realized he couldn't lie anymore," So what? Would you like me to hand it over to you? Not a chance, I found it! It's mine!"

Skylar's brow furrowed at the protectiveness he had over teh gold band," Bilbo, calm down, I'm not going to take it from you. It's safe with you for now. But we might have to use it to help the dwarves."

"Help the dwarves how? We don't even know what happened to them?" The hobbit inquired as Skylar began walking, drawing her sword as she did.

"There are creatures in these woods Bilbo, creatures that the sickness in this forest caused to slip from my mind. They could certainly be the reason the dwarves are gone," Skylar explained as she walked along the trail that the spiders had left. She shuddered slightly, she hated spiders.

"And why would these _creatures, _take the dwarves?" Bilbo asked, though in his voice Skylar knew that he knew already.

Skylar glanced back at the hobbit," They will take them to be their dinner, so unless we want them to have a thirteen course meal, I'd suggested you draw your sword and help me find them."

Bilbo swallowed thickly but nodded, drawing what was soon-to-be named Sting and walked alongside her.

"This may not be the best time to ask," Bilbo said in a hushed tone," But where did the braids and beads in your hair come from?"

Skylar looked over at the hobbit and cleared her throat," Thorin put them in. Before we left Beorns'"

"And am I correct to assume those are his beads?" The hobbit questioned further.

"Yes, Bilbo, Thorin braided my hair and put beads from his hair in mine. Now is not the time to talk about what I'm donning in my hair, Bilbo," She spat out, keeping her rudeness to a minimum, as she felt her cheeks heating up slightly at the memory of the exchange between her and Thorin.

The hobbit made a quiet noise of acknowledgement but said nothing else as they moved through the forest with haste.

Skylar looked ahead and was pleased that they at least left a pretty obvious path. Now all she hoped for was that they could get through the next few hours without dying.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Okay, sooo….HUGE apology! I have slacked off so bad and there's nothing I can say to make up for it! But, I do have this lovely chapter for you and I hope you all enjoy it enough to not hate me. I want to thank those that are still here and waiting, ya'll are the best!**

****And remember! I love getting reviews! Just please no flames, constructive criticism is welcome though! But please review, follow, favorite and all that good stuff!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of it's characters. I only own my OC and this story, so let's keep it that way!**

**XxXx**

Skylar snuck along the path, the path that was slowly growing in amounts of webs. She paused and peered around the tree, seeing the nest of spiders ahead.

"Okay, Bilbo, I see the dwarves in the webs up ahead," Skylar whispered, receiving no answer. She turned her head and looked around, seeing no hobbit in sight," Bilbo?"

The young girl looked around more frantically before noticing a spider off to the side. Carrying a lone cocoon," Bilbo…"

Skylar scuttled along behind where the spider was walking. It stopped suddenly and dropped the webbed wrapped hobbit it carried. The arachnid turned around and crawled over the hobbit, baring it's fangs.

She clenched her teeth and came out from her cover, charging forward and slicing the spider across the face. It hissed and jumped back before Skylar stuffed her blade into its mouth.

It fell dead and Skylar turned around to see Bilbo ripping himself out of the webs. The hobbit stood with a huff.

Skylar sighed and set a hand on his shoulder as she caught her breath," Stay...with me."

Bilbo nodded," Right, will do."

"Come on, the dwarves are right over there, but there are too many spiders for me to get over there unnoticed. You'll have to do it," Skylar told the hobbit as they hid behind a tree, the young girl peering around at the nest that festered with arachnids.

Bilbo stared at her," What do you mean? How am I going to get in there more unseen than you? And don't say what Gandalf always says!"

She shot a glare at the hobbit," Bilbo, the ring, use the ring! You'll get in unseen and knock off a couple spiders then I'll come in and help."

The hobbit sighed and took a breath before he slipped the gold band on and was gone. A lone spider was scuttling along the ground and it hissed out in pain suddenly and suddenly Bilbo appeared.

Skylar couldn't hear him but watched as the small sword he carried was stuffed into the arachnid, making it fall, deceased and unmoving. She rushed out of her hiding place and patted the hobbits' back," Good job, Bilbo."

They finally came to where the spiders had the dwarves hanging like cured meats. Skylar glanced over at the hobbit," Let's start cutting them down before any more of those things show up. Oh! But first, I need you to do something for me."

The hobbit paused and looked at her curiously as she handed him her pack," I need you to hang onto my bag for me Bilbo, it's extremely important to me that you take good care of this."

"Why...why wouldn't it be safer with you? And where are you going without me?" Bilbo questioned.

"This is just in case you and I get separated. Look...I know more about the outcomes of this quest than even Gandalf does and I don't expect you to believe or understand that. But what I do need is for you to trust me on this? Do I have your trust Bilbo?" She inquired, looking at the halfling seriously.

He looked her over for a moment before nodding." Yes. Of course you do, and I would be happy to take care of your most precious belongings."

"Good, now let's get going with this, and remember Bilbo, follow your insticts. They're better than you think they are," She replied with a half grin before she headed off, drawing her sword as she did so.

Bilbo took a breath before going to do the same and together they began cutting the spider silk that the dwarves hung by. Skylar, climbed down after them, knowing that she was going to be captured by the elves witht he dwarves.

_What fun, _Skylar thought as she rushed up to the first silk encased dwarf she found. She tore the webbing off, revealing it to be Dwalin inside.

He stood and roughly ripped majority of the webbing off himself before looking over at her with slight alarm," Lass! What happened, where are we?"

"That's a great question that I don't know the answer to. But I think we can worry about that later because I believe we have company," Skylar replied as she turned around to see more of the giant arachnids moving in on them.

She bent down and grabbed Dwalins hammer, tossing it to him before she turned around and shoved her blade into the body of an oncoming spider then looked back at him with a grin," I hope your head is clear now."

"It's as clear as ever," He told her brusquely as they went to join the others in fighting the spiders off.

As they fought the spiders they saw one knock Bombur down, before going to bite the large dwarf. Dwalin rushed forward and grabbed a leg, his companions following suit," Grab a leg! Pull!"

Skylar grabbed one of the limbs and pulled with all her might. With the conjoined effort the limbs popped off the spider, it's body collasping onto the overweight dwarf. She turned and spotted Thorin for the first time. Skylar jogged towards him, coming to a stop beside the oldest Durin.

"Thorin are there more coming?" She questioned just as he raised his sword and nodded in front of him

The young woman realized where they were in the timeline and felt her stomach drop," Oh shit."

As if on cue, Legolas, the uppity princess or, wait, _Prince, _came sliding down the string of spider web. Skylar didn't necessarily dislike Legolas, she liked him later in his life, but at this point he wasn't experienced in the world yet and still had a lot to learn outside of Mirkwood.

The blonde elf came to a stop in front of Thorin, bow drawn and pointed at the soon to be King Under the Mountain," Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure."

Skylar lowered her sword and noticed that Thorin had stepped over so he was standing half in front of her with his arm stretched in front of her protectively. A smile flashed across her face momentarily and she reached forward to grab his wrist gently.

The oldest Durin turned his head to meet her gaze, holding it for a moment before a small, bearly noticeable smile came to his face and he gave her a slight nod.

"Search them!" Legolas' voice made them break eye contact and physical contact as one of the elves began searching her.

Skylar shoved the elf back, giving him a hard glare," You could be a little respectful, before I beat the respect out of you."

The elf merely laughed and continued his search, finding nothing but her sword as she hadleft everything in her pack with Bilbo. She looked over as an elf handed Legolas Orcrist, who spoke in his own tongue first, then english," Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me," Thorin replied simply and truthfully, Skylar thought, only to have the blade pointed at him.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well," He said in an icy tone before calling an order out to him men, who started leading the group away.

As they were being lead away she heard Bofur question Thorin as to where Bilbo was and she reached back to grab his coat, tugging him forward to her. She felt him place a hand on her waist as he leaned closer to her," Don't worry Bilbo's safe. I made sure of it. He'll come for us if we can't get out of this other wise."

Thorin nodded, moving his hand to grab her arm and squeeze gently as he spoke by her ear," Good job."

Skylar was in awe as they were marched into the elven kingdom. It was an amazing thing to see, even if its inhabitants were dicks. They were taken down to the dungeons. Skylar was shoved roughly into one of them.

Thorin lunged forward, struggling against the guards restraining him," You treat her with respect!"

The young woman felt a sense of joy when she heard the soon to be King Under the Mountain defend her. She watched helplessly as the guards took Thorin away, but she also felt secure, knowing that Bilbo was in the premises and working on their escape.

**XxXx**

Skylar was lying on the bench in her cell, the crook of her elbow over her eyes as she listened to Dwalin and others bang on the doors to their cells. It finally stopped when Balin yelled at them," Leave it! There's no way out, this is no Orc dungeon; these are the halls of the Woodland Realm. No one leaves here but by the king's consent."

She sighed, her mind mulling over several things. The main thing was the way Thorin acted around her. He knew she was capable of taking care of herself, so why was he being protective?

Maybe it was just because of the elves, these were the ones he hates the most. Skylar was uneasy at how she was starting to feel for him.

Her feelings had moved past the fan girl as she had gotten to know him more than the movie developed. It was fascinating to actually learn about his culture and from him himself.

It was also the fact that he was willing to teach her things and tell her stories. She felt honored that he put that trust in her and she hoped she could keep that trust until the end.

The door to her cell creaked open suddenly and she sat up to see a guard shove Thorin inside. Balin stepped to the door to his, grabbing the bars," Did he offer you a deal?"

"He did. I told him he could go '_Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu!' _Him and all his kin!" Thorin bellowed and Balin dropped his head in exasperation.

"Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope," Balin said in disappointment.

Thorin turned to look back at Skylar, a slight smile on his face," Not our only hope."

Skylar nodded at him and he broke the eye contact to walk over and sit down beside her," I never got a chance to ask if you were alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine Thorin. It takes more than giant spiders and elves to knock me down," She replied with a chuckle, leaning back against the stone wall.

"Good. Where did you go? When the rest of us were captured?" He asked.

"I stayed with Bilbo and together we got you guys free. He'll get us out. I have faith in him," Skylar told him.

"As do I," Thorin said softly and it was silent between the two for a moment before he spoke again," Would you like me to fix your braids?"

"Sure, that'd be nice. Thank you," She replied, before she turned so the oldest Durin could get to her hair.

Skylar closed her eyes and allowed herself to enjoy the feeling of him undoing the disheveled braids, brushing it out as best he could with his fingers, then redoing the braids. She was well aware of how important braids were in the dwarven culture and she felt honored to have Thorin doing that for her.

After a few minutes he was finished and she turned back to him," I could fix yours if you'd like. I'm not dwarf level with braiding, but I could fix yours so they look better than they do now."

"I would like that very much. Thank you Skylar," Thorin told her and they switched positions so Skylar could easily work with his hair.

She got majority of the spider webs out before she undid his braids and worked out most of the knots with her fingers. Skylar carefully redid the braids in his hair. She didn't suck at it, but she wasn't very good at it either.

After longer than it had taken Thorin to do hers, she finished, running her fingers through his loose hair," There. It's not the best, but better than it was."

Thorin turned back around and looked at her with a small, but genuine smile, reaching up to run his fingers over the braids before letting his hand fall to rest over hers," They're perfect. Thank you."

As she gazed at the dwarf in front of her, her ears picked up the sounds of the others talking.

"I'll wager the sun's on the rise. It must be nearly dawn," Came Bofur's voice, sounding exhausted, mentally.

"We're never going to reach the mountain are we?" Ori asked in a pathetic tone.

Skylar's eyes widened just as she realized the next thing she would hear would be-" Not stuck in here you're not."

"Bilbo!" Balin cried out, rushing forward to grab the bars on his cell door.

Thorin looked over at Skylar with a half grin before they got up and went over to the door of their cell as Bilbo unlocked it," Shhh! There are guards nearby!"

They rushed out of their cell, Skylar patting Bilbo on the shoulder," I told you you'd save us all."

The hobbit looked at her and nodded, suppressing a smile. Skylar stopped him for a minute, sliding her pack off the hobbits shoulders and tossing it over her own, giving the halflings shoulder a firm squeeze as if to say, _thanks._

She walked up next to Thorin who was watching anxiously as Bilbo freed the others," I told you he'd come."

"And I told you I had faith in him just as you did," Thorin remarked, looking over at her with a smirk, but it disappeared quickly as his expression turned serious," We need to get out of here before we start celebrating."

"You need to reclaim the mountain before you start celebrating," Skylar told him.

"We," He said sharply, looking over at her with a hard stare, but there was a softness behind them," _We _need to reclaim the mountain before _we _start celebrating. You are a member of this company Skylar. And welcome wherever I am."

Skylar didn't get a chance to reply as she was stunned at what he said and the rest of the company was freed from their cells. She stared after him for a moment before she began walking after the company.

The young woman paused as Bilbo began directing the company in the direction of the wine cellar, something catching her eye. Her sword, leaned up against the wall of a room where they must have been holding all of their possessions that they confiscated.

She would've liked to grab as much as she could but the group was getting far away from her so she settled with grabbing her own before she ran after them. Skylar got down to where they were, pausing beside Thorin as they got into the large room where the barrels were kept.

"You were supposed to be leading us out, not further in!" Bofur said, looking at the hobbit with irritation.

"I know what I'm doing!" Bilbo retorted, earning a shush from the toymaker," This way."

They paused in front of the large stack of barrels and Bilbo gestured to them when he spoke," Everyone, climb into the barrles, quickly!"

"Are you mad?! They'll find us!" Dwalin exclaimed in a hushed tone.

"No, no, they won't, I promise you. Please, please, you must trust me!" Bilbo pleaded and the dwarves began talking amongst themselves, the hobbit looking over at Thorin as they heard a commotion not far off.

Skylar nudged Thorin and he glanced at her before he snapped out to the company," Do as he says!"

The dwarves didn't dare not obey Thorin and they began climbing into the barrels. She climbed into a barrel beside Thorin and looked over at him nervously.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked.

Bilbo took a breath and looked at the toymaker," Hold your breath."

"Hold my breath? What do you mean?" He questioned as Bilbo pulled the lever he was standing by.

Skylar took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she felt herself plummet before colliding with the water below. It was this moment that she was happy that her mother had sent her a bag of cheese-its the day she was dropping into this world. As it kept her phone and memories of home alive and safe from the cold river water.

The barrels popped back up and Skylar pushed her black hair out of her face, taking a breath. She looked over as Thorin grabbed the lip of her barrel and pulled his next to hers, meeting her eyes for a moment before he looked around at the rest of the company.

"Is everyone alright?" He called out, getting a bunch of hearty replies," Where is Master Baggins?"

No one knew and they began looking around, not finding any sign of the halfling before the opening above them opened again and Bilbo fell through. They watched the water as he broke the surface, gasping for air and grabbing onto Nori's barrel.

"Well done Master Baggins," Thorin said to the hobbit.

Bilbo simply waved his hand in thanks and managed to get one word out," Go."

Thorin waved for them to start moving ," Come on, let's go."

They paddled along the river in the dark tunnel for a few minutes before they broke into sunlight to reveal a waterfall directly in front of them.

"Hold on!" Thorin yelled to the group as all their barrels plunged down the waterfall and into the raging river rapids.

They moved swiftly through the water and Skylar glanced back to see Legolas, accompanied by other elves, emerged from one of the many gateways. She saw his lips move then turned quickly to see another elf blow a horn.

The gate in front of the companies path closed and she gritted her teeth. Though she knew what happened, it didn't frustrate her any less.

"No!" The oldest Durin yelled, as his barrel bumped up agains the black bars of the gate.

Skylar grabbed onto his shoulder for support as she turned around to look at the elven guards converging on them, their swords drawn. Then her stomach dropped further, if possible.

A black arrow hit one of the guard with a resounding _thwack! _And she looked to see orcs swarming the area. It was moments like these that she wished she was back at home.

**XxXx**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**I've slacked off again and I must apologize. But, I just had a Hobbit marathon and I'm feeling inspired and I'm hoping I can crack out a couple of chapters. Please forgive me and my lack of updating, I'll try my best to get back on it.**

****Don't forget to review, follow and favorite!****

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit or any of it's characters. I only own my OC and this story so let's keep it that way!**

**XxXx**

"Watch out! Those are orcs!" Bofur called out as the orcs began swarming the guardpost above them.

Skylar looked to Thorin," What do we do? Someone needs to open that gate or we're sitting ducks here!"

He looked past her," Kili!"

She turned and saw the youngest Durin jumped out of barrel and out of their view. Her and Thorin watched on as Dwalin tossed a sword to Kili. There were several moments of tense silence between them before there was another resounding _thwack! _From above them.

The sound of Kili groaning could be heard and Skylar looked to Fili, who looked up at his brother in horror," Kili!"

She heard the oldest Durin beside her mutter his nephews name. After a moment the iron gate in front of them suddenly opened and their barrels started moving again. Skylar gripped onto the lip of her barrel tightly as it rushed through the rapids. Orcs ran alongside the river, with elves following them and slaughtering them as they went.

An orc leaped down at her, swinging its' sword as it did so. Skylar grabbed its' wrist then the hilt of the sword, twisting it from the orcs grasp then pushing it into the river," Thorin!"

When the King Under the Mountain looked at her she tossed the blade to him then drew her own blade. Skylar spun around to stuff her blade into another orc who had leaped at her. Nori in his barrel came beside her own and she saw Bilbo clinging onto the edge of the barrel.

Skylar reached her free hand out to the hobbit," Bilbo! Grab my hand!"

The halfling reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling him up into the barrel with her, she had plenty of room," Stay behind me Bilbo."

He nodded against her and Skylar turned just in time to see Bombur's barrel being flipped on shore. She was watching him as he rolled in the barrel before Dwalin suddenly called out to her," Skylar! Catch!"

She reached up and grabbed the ax that Dwalin had hurled in her direction. Skylar turned and threw the ax to be stuffed into the first orc she saw. The elves had knocked down majority of the orcs and she knew it was getting close to the last of them as Legolas stood on two of the dwarves head.

The elven prince leaped back onto land and he engaged with three orcs at once. As one snuck behind him she turned to see Thorin throw a blade to kill the orc behind him. The elves ceased chasing them then and they continued down the fast flowing river.

Skylar turned and looked at Bilbo," I think the worst is over for now. The orcs are gone for the moment at least."

"That's-that's good, we could use a moment to...to breath," Bilbo said, standing straight in the barrel.

"Is everyone okay?" Thorin called out and got a collective reply of yes.

Thorin's gaze searched over the company until they landed on her, a sense of relief in his eyes once he did. Skylar gave him a small smile and a nod, she didn't know why, but she felt like at this point, she had gained Thorin's full trust.

And that was an amazing feeling for her.

**XxXx**

The current had slowed to practically nothing and Skylar was paddling the barrel along herself. Thorin called out to the group," Anything behind us?"

"Not that I can see," Balin replied,

"I think we've outrun the orcs!" Bofur called out.

"Not for long, we've lost the current," Thorin told them.

"Bofur's half drowned," Dwalin said.

Thorin started moving towards the shore," Make for the shore! Come on, let's go."

Skylar paddled up to the rocky shore and was helping Bilbo get out when Thorin approached them, grabbing the hobbits arms and pulling him on shore. Once Bilbo was safely on shore Thorin turned back to her, taking her hands and pulling her out of the barrel.

She stumbled forward onto the solid ground, her hands finding his shoulders. When she looked up her eyes met his and she realized his hands were on her waist," Are you alright?"

"Yes, thank you for your help. What about you, are you okay?" She replied, her hands squeezing his shoulders subtly.

The oldest Durin nodded," I'm fine. I feel better knowing you're alright though. We should get moving."

Skylar nodded, her hands sliding from the King Under the Mountains shoulders and she felt his hold around her waist loosen then disappear altogether. She swallowed thickly and readjusted her bag, hoping everything inside wasn't too waterlogged. She looked over Fili who was binding his brothers leg.

She walked over to the brothers, kneeling down beside them and gazing over at the arrow wound," How's it look?"

"Not good. I'm doing what I can but Oin's going to need to look at it later," Fili told her as he tied a piece of cloth around the wound.

"I'm fine...it's nothing," Kili gritted out as Fili tied a tight knot.

Skylar reached over and patted the younger brothers shoulder gently, meeting his gaze for a moment before she stood and walked towards the rest of the group. That was when she noticed the tall man with a drawn bow that was standing on the higher ground.

She realized it was Bard and called out to the group, drawing her sword. Dwalin jumped in front of Ori, holding a large branch in his hands. As he went to step forward Bard fired an arrow that stuck in the middle of the branch between Dwalins' hands.

To her other side Kili was about to chuck a rock at the man when he turned and fired an arrow at him, knocking the stone out of his hand.

"Do it again and you're dead," Bard said.

Balin had peered past the man and saw his barge at the dock," Excuse me, but, uh, you're from Laketown, if I'm not mistaken. That barge over there, it wouldn't be available for hire, by any chance?"

Bard looked at him for a moment before he lowered his bow and turned to walk back to said barge," What makes you think I will help you?"

"Those boots have seen better days," Balin said as the man began loading the barrels into the barge," As has that coat. No doubt you have some hungry mouths to feed. How many bairns?"

"A boy and two girls," He replied as he hoisted another barrel into the boat.

"And your wife, I'd imagine she's a beauty," Balin continued with a kind smile as Skylar stepped forward quietly to stand next to Thorin, who looked on at the scene uncomfortably.

Bard paused for a moment, a mournful look on his face," Aye, she was."

A look of horror flashed across Balin's face and he started apologizing immediately," I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Oh, come on, come on, enough with the niceties," Dwalin said gruffly, his arms crossed.

Bard shifted his gaze from Balin to Dwalin," What's your hurry?"

"What's it to you?" Dwalin snapped back at the bargeman.

"I would like to know who you are and what you are doing in these lands," Bard replied firmly.

"We are simple merchants from the Blue Mountains journeying to see our kin in the Iron Hills," Balin told him, giving him a look that Skylar couldn't quite place.

"Simple merchants you say?" Bard said, in a tone that suggested he didn't really believe Balin.

"We'll need food, supplies, weapons. Can you help us?" Thorin asked as he stepped forward.

Bard reached over to one of the barrels and examined one of the arrow nicks," I know where these barrels came from."

Thorin looked like he had to bite his tongue when he simply said," What of it?"

"I don't know what business you had with the elves, but I don't think it ended well. No one enters Laketown but by leave of the Master. All his wealth come from trade with the Woodland Realm. He will see you in irons before risking the wrath of King Thranduil," Bard explained as he untied the ropes that held his barge to the dock then tossed them at Balin.

Thorin looked to Balin and mouthed something to him that Skylar didn't catch, but she got the jist of it," I'll wager there are ways to enter that town unseen."

"Aye, but for that, you would need a smuggler," Bard told him, his back facing the group.

Balin came up beside the man suddenly," For which we will pay double."

Bard looked at Balin and the rest of the group suspiciously before he stood straight and gestured them on board," Very well, you have a deal."

Thorin looked back at her with the smallest traces of a smile as he gestured her forward subtly. She stepped forward and fell in step with him as they walked onto the barge," I do not like this."

"I don't either, but it's a chance we're going to have to take," Skylar replied, stepping partially behind him as Gloin squeezed past her.

Thorin glanced back at her before he went to the wood railing of the barge, leaning against it as he looked out across the water," We're so close...I just want to see my home again Skylar."

"I know...and you will see it again, I promise," She said softly, steeling her nerves before she reached over and took the oldest Durin's hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze.

He looked over at her, meeting her gaze and squeezing her hand in reply," I don't know that this is exactly relevant to our conversation but...I trust you, fully. You've proven your trustworthiness more than a few times now and I'd like to thank you for that, when my kin wouldn't help me it's a pleasant surprise to have someone who owes nothing to us, help us in our time of need."

Skylar smiled softly at him, sure that her could see the flush in her cheeks," I'm glad to be helpful somewhere. I'm glad you trust me, that means a lot to me."

"Just know, once this quest is over, you are welcome where ever I am," Thorin told her and the flush only deepened after that. She also realized how close together they were and the fact that he was still holding her hand.

She looked over to meet his gaze, opening her mouth to speak when Balin suddenly came between them, a hand on Thorin's arm," Thorin, a moment please?"

The oldest Durin, glanced at Balin and gave him a nod before he looked back at Skylar for moment, then reluctantly pulled his hand from hers and went over to Balin. Skylar let out the breath she had been holding and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I've never seen him act the way he does around you," Said a voice from beside her.

She looked over to see Dwalin, leaned back against the railing with his arms crossed," What do you mean?"

He looked over at her, raising a brow at her," Before this quest, Thorin never showed an interest in any female dwarves. Not even when he was young. I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you."

Skylar scoffed, clearly her throat awkwardly," He's just being nice, besides, I don't think I'd be the ideal, um, partner for a king."

"I wouldn't be so sure lass. All the dwarven lasses that have showed interest in Thorin did it because of who he was. You're different than all of them," Dwalin told her.

"Wait, what do you mean I'm different? What makes you think I'm…" She glanced back to see Thorin talking intently with a Balin and a few others," ...interested...in him?"

"Don't try and fool me lass, I'm not stupid," He said, looking over at her to see the very obvious flush on her face and he chuckled deeply, patting her shoulder as he walked past her.

Skylar rubbed her hands over her face, trying to rid her cheeks of the color they held. She knew Dwalin was right, she just didn't know if her developing feelings were a good or bad thing. The thought that Thorin might even be feeling the same made her more nervous than any battle in this quest would ever make her.

She looked over at Thorin, clenching her teeth as she knew this revelation would do nothing but complicate the quest for her.


End file.
